Chasing Tokyo in a Dream
by Forever Alone Superhero Nerd
Summary: The Powerpuff girls get an all paid trip to Tokyo, along with their new friend/my OC. Unfortunately, so do the RowdyRuff Boys. First chapter is creation of OC. BrickxButtercup, ButchxBubbles, BlossomxBoomer, OcxOc
1. Chapter 1:ProfStarfire

The entire mouth-full summery: It's Halloween long ago, and the girls decide they need one extra trick-or-treater Powerpuff, thus creating my OC Bizarre! (My OC) and this time around they're careful to make this one right! Now, eleven years later, the girls are given the chance to live a year in Tokyo, Japan. High class hotels, late night parties, exquisite cuisine! But one thing unexpected happens, the Rowdyruff Boys also happen to be on a deluxe vacation, and they want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!...wait...kidding? They want to be friends?! Do they need psychiatric help? Was a frying pan brutally used on their noggins? Find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the bugga-eyed little Powdy-Puffs, though sometimes I wish I did.

Anyway, hope y'all like cause this story is the only story that satisfies your lust for: Cardboard peoples, chocolate covered pancakes, Frying pan weaponry, lemony-scented-pickles-on-the-right-mustard-on-the-left-knuckle-sadnmidges, flying cupcakes, talking inanimate objects, Philly cheese, Power Ranger action figures, and but of course, candy corn 3!

Now fly my pretties! First chapter is really short, okay?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Timed

Ride

Lasting

Prolouge: Date: October 31, Halloween

Powerpuff Girls Age: 7 Years Old

Silence. They scuttle eminently. Some with lanky, bristly legs. Others, sport no appendages at all, slugging along moaning in frustration. One lovely night where there was no limitations. A night of unabashed freedom, a redemption to some, a blessing to those who stayed cooped up in prison worlds and dimensions

A gift wrapped in spider silk: Halloween; All Hollow's Eve; none-the-less however many changes the name went through, to ghouls, monsters, monstrosities of all kinds it meant one thing and one thing only...Candy! So much candy, it caused jade faces next mornings and full dentist offices. But what's this? This was not a town of harrowing decay being blown out of proportion, but of something more pleasant.

Delighted littlies where skipped over joyed to be out and about past curfews. Bed times were skewered on Halloween, and toddlers along with adolescents took full advantage of that fact. Along the lining of Townsville, authorities broke up rambunctious, intoxicated with good-fortune teen parties, but not without a few slippery runaways of course. But who was to give a care when the feast of all feasts were just waiting at the doorbell of every neighborhood house.

The spark that fueled this holiday to its sugar-high induced night. Sweets. And lots of them, kids' pumpkin buckets filled to the brim with candy corn, gummy bears, sour jellies, and crunch nugget bars, but it was always worth the sugar induced coma. But what is a story in Townsville without having a look-see into our three favorite girls' Halloween. Who else would I be talking about accept for

The Powerpuff Girls!

Bubbles giggled loudly, doing a poorly coordinated version of the dance craze 'The Robot'. "It's hard to do anything in this costume!" She huffed trying to catch the attention of her sisters, one still trying to pry herself into her costume, with no avail. "Bubbles, stop whining, it was the only material that was strong enough to hold together when you moved around." Blossom stated, taking a peak out from under the black and white mask that was two sizes to small and left a visible red indention, like it suctioned to her wide pink eyes.

The Powerpuff Girls were lounging around in the Professor's lab (being careful around his valuable and fragile test tubes and other do-hickeys of course) and were just finishing the final touches to their costumes. Buttercup groaned nearly ripping her needed black bathing suit in half," I can't fit into the stupid thing!: She screeched, flinging the offending clothing around in her fist.

Blossom sighed and floated over to the agitated, eye-twitching Buttercup," Maybe because you didn't see this?" She smartly pointed out, grabbing hold the swim wear and undid the most obvious zipper in the back, the handed it a little less than gently back to the flabbergasted Buttercup," Okay, first off, who even puts a zipper on a bathing suit? And second, I was too busy trying to stick my toe in it to notice!" She yelled, roughly tugging in her arms to the swim wear," We have toes...?" Bubbles cutely looked down at her feet floating in the air and wiggled her legs," Nope! No toes!." She smiled and giggled.

Blossom rolled her eyes, knowing the mask shielded it from being seen.

Buttercup paused and turned to Blossom," Um...Blossom?" Buttercup started after trying to swing her arms around to reach the back, Blossom took the hint and floated behind Buttercup to zip up the zipper. Buttercup adjusted to the one piece before finding every time she moved it squeaked. " Well," *squeak*"thanks anyway, Blos'," *squeak* "I guess..." Blossom wanted to ask how Buttercup was breathing by the way it made her torso stick out like she was really trying to hold it in, but decided Buttercup's nagging would let them know before anything could go wring.

Once the hair-raising task of bringing the entire coordination of the costume together, no one could mistake who they represented now. A awfully cheap, but enthusiastic imitation of their favorite cartoon Network heroes, Teen Titans. Bubbles clad in tightly tapped down and bubble wrap stuffed, colored cardboard that shaped a square Cyborg. She found her usual blond pigtails pulled in a tight, flat bun because the tape was viscous pulling it out. Bubbles even took the proud liberty to color some buttons on the arm, pretending to come in contact with Blossom about the evil doings of the H.I.V.E. Academy.

Blossom, being the self proclaimed leader she is, figured since Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans, was best suited for her role. She hand crafted a plastic boomerang that frequently ended in not returning to Blossom, but hitting free-shot back-headed of Buttercup, which Blossom constantly apologized for ( Buttercup began to think the possessed thing was rigged to hunt her down)

And last, but would never be least, Buttercup played as Raven, imitating her bleak sullen attitude flawlessly, although the whole 'has to wear a bathing suit' thing made her stretch uncomfortably. Her blue cape bellowed behind her, and she kept smacking Blossom's from smacking her with some sort of invisible wind current.

Blossom giggled and cupped her hand-stubs over her mouth, "Professor! Are you ready yet?" she called, her voice bouncing of the glass lap tools and imitating a small cave. The girls' super hearing caught an exasperated sigh " Girls, do I really have to wear this?" The Professor questioned, the annoyance ever so slightly pleating through each word. All three girls held back snickering and more giggles," Yes, Professor! Come on, we're sure it looks great!" Bubbles said, pinching every area on her cheek to keep from busting into a laughing fit.

The girls could hear another sigh, but also the subtle creaking of the upstairs door opening. An unexcited Professor languidly taking his time step-by-step to the room below. Now emerged the beautiful, savvy, Professor Starfire! Booms of laughter rang out as the Professor, unamused, crossed his arms. The cloth just being fitting enough to show crooked angles and sharp turns. Blossom was the first to recover," Hey...Ha. Hey, wait, are there not five Teen Titans in all?" she asked looking between her sisters and the sulking Professor.

Buttercup recovered second-wise," Hey, Blos'","It's not my name!","Is right, who're we missing?" Every one except the Professor stroked invisible beards in thought, until the last to heal from the air taking laughter, Bubbles had a light bulb," Beast Boy!" she cheerily said, happy to have figured it out first. Blossom and Buttercup nod, but who was going to be Beast Boy. Professor Storfire was starting to think the outfit flattered his manly legs, and somewhere in the outside world, a kid got a trick instead of a treat.

What else could go strange?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alright, review and say if y'all want me to continue! XD It would be really appreciated!

Hot-Buns~

The Powerpuff Girls, along with a new member, find themselves on a all pain trip to Tokyo.  
Unfortunately, so do the Rowdyruff Boys.  
What could possibly go wrong, right?  
Random pairings that switch around, and nothing solid 'till the end!


	2. Chapter 2:Behold

I'm going to start listing lyrics from whatever song I'm listening to at the moment, maybe place beeps for those who are dirt sensitive (Hope y'all are not if y'all are reading this, soooo)

Try to guess the song:

"On a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale."

Chapter 2: Mutiny of The Lab

"Out Professor!"

"Excuse me, girls?"

"You heard Dr. Blossom, out!" Before the Professor could protest the mutiny, Buttercup hovers above him and hooks her hand nubs under the back of his outfit's collar. Scampering to hold the purple cloths rim, the Professor was unceremoniously slung out of the lab door with a oomph!

"Girls, now wait just a minute-"

"See ya' in a minute Professor!"

Slam!

Buttercup dusted off invisible dirt of her hands and returned to Blossom's right, Bubbles stationed on the left bouncing up and down to a tune only she heard. Said leader unsheathed a pair of latex gloves from a counter's drawer, slipping them on with a satisfying snap.

"Let's do this."

Sweat was raining under the mask, drenched and causing heavy eyelids to blink in different synch.

"Sponge."

Bubbles giggled and slapped the tawny sponge over Blossom's face and scraped it across. Blossom had her head to Bubbles as if to say 'really?', but Bubbles only squished the sponge between her hands cheerily," I was helping with the dramatic effect." One moment of silence. Buttercup coughed more forcefully than needed," Proceed, Dr. Blossom. Now. At this time and age."

Blossom glared under the mask.

Lengthy thin shadows striped the walls, the tension mounting,"Sugar. And remember, we actually go by the book this time!" Blossom commanded. Bubbles saluted, serious face dissolving into giggles at the clanging of cardboard bunched on her shoulders. She flew off in a river of blue at lighting speed, passing by the Professor stationed at the door with a bowl of candy for Trick-or-Treaters.

"Oh, hello Bubbles, are you girls having-" Whoosh!

"Fun?" The Professor attempts to dislodge candy from his hair and back into the bowl (They have wrappers on them!)

Bubbles wasted no time in swinging open cabinets until blared sharpie written 'SUGAR' was seen. Grabbing the clear container she flew to the basement door, only to pause and zoom back. She picked a candy, popped it in her mouth and hummed happily.

"Hey! Wait a minute, that's not-" Whoosh! The Professor sighed and started to pick candy back up from being air born out of his bowl. His girls.

Blossom tenderly poured the sugar in, grain by grain until a frustrated Buttercup shouted,"Hurry it up!" Causing Blossom to jolt and knock every bit of the contents. She angrily slammed the now empty container onto the counter and crossed her arms,  
"Don't rush me Buttercup!"

"I wasn't rushing you! I was picking up the pace so that Halloween isn't over by the time you get this stupid thing done!"

Blossom was about to argue back, but thought better of it.

"Ugh, just let me do my job, Buttercup." With a few banters and small brain cell loss (Blossom is about to blow a gasket) everything is poured into the elixir. The girls all shared looks, well for Blossom a mask.

Now the chemical 'X'.

"Why don't we just do it the way we did it before?" Buttercup complained, for her it was more time in here, less candy time out there. Blossom's nose shot up in her indignant 'too smart for you to handle' way,

"Because, buttercup, we have to do it by the book remember? And the Professor was knocked into spilling it."

"Well fine! I've been waiting to push you all day!" Buttercup shouted, obviously pumped up after being stuck in with no villains to vent on (Villains want there candy too, you know.). Blossom shielded the triangular bottle of black liquid behind her, with narrowed eyes.

"Knock into, not push, Buttercup!"

The two continued to quarrel while Bubbles started to tear up, she hated when her sisters fought. Finding new resolve though, Bubbles pulled the string to her thoughtbulb (which flickered) and sucked up her tears. Bubbles wrapped a hand around the bottle and took the bait.

"Hit me!"

She triumphantly yelled, her prize held like a beacon above her head in two hand nubs. Buttercup and Blossom's fought record screeches (er!) and they both gasp in horror stricken faces.

"Bubbles! No, you're too innocent, we couldn't possibly-"

"Hit me! I'm perfect you guys! Since you know, I'm the most clumsy, and I never have done something on purpose half the time! Like when-"

The surprised expressions soon turned to boredom while Bubbles went on her self-hero synopsis. Until Buttercup barely poked Bubbles on the side. Bubbles screamed and flew to the roof, chemical 'X' sloshing, then bounced off the counters, spinning and bumping like a Powerpuff ping-pong ball. Jumping in melodramatic moves and yelling," Oh! Oh no! Girls! Look out girls!" Buttercup and Blossom looked on in boredom and even yawned a few times, checking invisible watches. Buttercup moved her hand in a circular motion while still checking her 'watch',

"Wrap it up Bubbles, I'm not chewing candy yet."

Bubbles spun a few more times and headed towards the girls, who languidly side-stepped as Bubbles took her last hoorah. Wobbling on a foot with a beaker wiggling on the tip or her hand nubs, she swayed back and forth," Oh no! Look ouuuuut..." She softly 'yelled' and painfully slowly 'tipped' the beaker of chemical 'X' over in to the chemical batter. A black drop spiraled downward, then,

BOOOOOOOOM!

A flash of white escalated into a soundless explosion. All three girls were slung suddenly against the lab walls and slowly creaked their eyes open of pulsating aftershocks. Behind the faze of white speckled eyes and muffled sounds of ringing, the Professor was yelling upstairs. As double vision focused, blue, green, and pink blinked, standing out on charred faces and singed costumes. Bubbles licked her hand nub and touched a small flame on Blossom's hair heart hair clip. Ssss. And in a backdrop of white, was the official Beast Boy of the Teen Titan impersonator Powerpuff Girls. The original trio stood on wobbly legs and stared white back at their creation quietly.

"YEAH! We did it! We did it!"

Buttercup fist punched the air, her and Bubbles hip pumped sideways then grabbed nubs dancing in a circle chanting their awesomeness. Blossom was glowing in her accomplishment (another to add to the list growing in her mind). Forgetting the hysterics of the Professor outside the door, the girls stealthy walked to the counter, looking up off the ground, and were met with dark brown eyes peeping curiously over the edge. Bubbles emitted a 'eep' and the large eyes swooped back shyly.

"Hey wait. We won't hurt you, will we girls?" Blossom gestured to both her sisters, Bubbles nodded with wide eyes and Buttercup huffed with crossed arms.

"Come out, we won't bite. Well Buttercup might, but we won't let her near you, we promise." Buttercup 'hayed!' but Blossom ignored her and waited patiently as bleach white hair angled out, then a eye.

"That's it, it's okay." A tan stub fell over the counter, followed by its match, the girl eying the trio warily. Blossom was going to coo some more words of encouragement until a squeak echoed and a stark white head falling towards them. Their honed battle reflexes acted before they did and they zipped out of the way, leaving the figure to fall. Bubbles gasped and Blossom lost her calm demeanor,

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, why didn't you catch her Bubbles?"

"Me?! You were the closest to her! Now we're bad people aren't we Blossom?" Bubbles started to sniffle and Blossom shook her head, ginger hair flying everywhere, along with her Robin cape.

"I know! I know!" She placed her hand nubs over her face ashamed. Buttercup only swung her arms up exasperated," Great! How are we suppose to convince the Professor to give us a pet if we can't even keep this thing alive for-" (Such compassion Buttercup, XD) She was cut short by a sudden muffling coming from the downed girl, Blossom rushed to her aid pulling her up on her feet.

" Are you okay?" With brown bulbous eyes mirroring the girls' spinning around in their sockets, she mumbled something. Blossom strained to listen while Bubble leaned in like a was a juicy secret.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Blossom and Bubbles jump at the exclamation as a orange streak flashes off in sporadic twists, bounding off walls with reverberated cheers and exuberance.

"Girls! Girls! What in the world is going on down here-"

"Professor!" The girls yell a warning before a burst of hyped energy shot right above him, which in turn wade the Professor duck gripping the stair railing.

"Girls, what did you do?" The Professor tried to sink lower as the orange streak skidding three-sixty turns and speed along the wall.

The girls' heads drooped.

"We're sorry Professor." Triplet voices.

"We only had four characters, and we needed Beast Boy," Blossom started.

"And we really really, super duper really wanted the group to be complete," Bubbles wide baby blue eyes watered apologetic.

"And so we made one Blah do blah, you get it." Buttercup finished.

The Professor sighed, having dealt with his girls before in tag for bed time, he waited until the streak got close enough then blindly snagged it.

"Got'cha!" Held by the head the girl almost vibrated the rest of her energy and then drooped panting. The Professor hmed and lay the girl on the counter standing, who slouched over tiredly and fell back ready to take a nap. It was father mode now and the Professor rubbed an invisible beard.

"Now girls, you know I'm not that happy you didn't ask me,"

The girls' heads sunk lower, ready for whatever punishment awaited them.

"But I guess-"

"Oh thank you Professor!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"...Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Hmph."

They all looked at the K. girl and started to whisper.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Blossom.

"Well if she's tired we shouldn't bother her." Professor.

"Can we keep her?" Bubbles.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Poke. Poke. "Hey wake up." Buttercup.

"Stop that, can't you see she's sleeping?" Blossom.

"Now Buttercup-" Professor.

"Look, she's awake." Bubbles.

The girl sat up on hand stubs and gendered at the four beings around her puzzled. Then fell backwards asleep.

"She's weird." Concluded Buttercup. Although it was never said, there was an air of agreement. Suddenly the Professor had an idea." Bizarre, because she unique. Well, weird, to put it as you girls do." Bubbles giggled, but Buttercup pouted.

"Am I the only one who never got a reason to be named Buttercup? Just because it starts with a 'B'?! Come on!" Buttercup huffed and grumbled all the way back up stairs while the rest watched the newest member of the Powerpuff Girls sleep.

Bizarre, she even came to be bizarrely.

Tell me if I got the OC in there in some sort of plausible way XD


	3. Chapter 3:Big News

Ironically it's the same song...Huh. Anyway, I'll wait until another one. There!

"Reluctantly crouched at the starting line...churning and burning they yearn for the cup."

Figure it out and I'll take one request XD

Current Date: May 24

Powerpuff Girls Age: 18

"Wake up!"

Blossom, the dedicated early bird of the group, flung off the only fabric protecting her sister from the evil morning world. She smiled and flung open the circular window's curtains, light pouring in like melted silver.

"Come on, big day today. It is ANOTHER day." Blossom smiled to herself, seemingly proud of her statement. The figure still curled into the mattress only growled, groping around the bed for her veil of orange. With no fruit to bare, she flung her face deeper into the pillow and sighed. Blossom swarmed the side of the bed, tapping her sister's back.

"Come on, get up, you'll feel better if you do."

White ruffled hair and rumpled clothes was usually the only calm state this girl knew, so Blossom tried to wake her up early to prevent it. Cruel? Nah. Blossom grabbed her shoulders and shook.

"Director's cut two, take five million and three, come on Bizarre, get up. It was Bubble's day to make breakfast. I got the oh so fun of getting you up, make my job easier please?" Blossom swiped her tangerine hued hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't bother sleeping monstrosity, it had grown to swipe the floor in great gusts. Bizarre supported herself by arms and glared evilly at Blossom, who only smiled, used to 'the demon look', then Bizarre flung herself back down and Blossom shook her head.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, get some decent clothes on and let's go."

Growl.

"Back at you. Get dressed, we're lucky to have our last few weeks up at school."

Growl.

"Bizarre. Come on."

Growl.

"I don't speak growl!"

Back down stairs it was the semi-picture of a normal family. Bubbles was happily slapping down eggs on plates while Buttercup sat them on the dinner table. The Professor was reading his daily newspaper, pipe in one hand. The Powerpuff Girls had grown yes, the Professor never tried to create immortal youth ever since the entire town was turned into bubbling infants. No one wanted that repeated. The girls even found themselves blossoming in their own ways.

Buttercup was on borderline complete boy-chic, with a short bob-cut with no face make-up. She wore only what was comfortable, normally green, and would rather wear fish bones than jewelry. Bubbles was born cute, and grew cute. With her signature pigtails growing to her hips, usually gossiping about latest fashions, but never obsessing over them.

Blossom stayed classic, with respectable clothes and never able to give up her heart pin, only now it stayed tucked in a desk drawer. Bizarre, the last to be excepted into the hero group, gelled her usually messy hair back, now longer then her chin. Wore baggy, unexciting clothes and was the only one in the group, besides Blossom, to sometimes wear glasses.

The Professor had never expected another member, so the block house was expanded quite some time ago, while the girls were starting to grow to want their own space. Bubbles got the original room since she was the only one who didn't get involved in any rough-housing over it. Buttercup got a slightly smaller room built beside it, Blossom the right, and half the basement was turned unto a living space for Bizarre. It was actually quite funny looking, it was half lab, half teenage girl driven to the sports team.

"Help! I've been kidnapped! Save me sandman!"

Blossom looked partially beaten, dragging her still unkempt undressed sister by her heels down the stairs. Bizarre was grabbing on to the railing in retaliation. The Professor only smiled, while Bubbles giggled. The duo reached the bottom of the stairs, Blossom finally releasing her grip on Bizarre.

"No, please, eat and then-" A flash of orange and Blossom's nostrils flared.

"Bizarre!" A flash of pink, then a blend of reddish orange swooping back, and suddenly Bizarre is being duck tapped to the dinning room table chair. With a satisfied smirk and a twirl of duck tape around her finger, Blossom vacated her seat with an air of mocking elegance. Another note, due to pressure of being different from peers, the Professor finally agreed to shape them some sort of prosthetic resembling a hand, which moved smoothly, but the girls couldn't feel much feeling but pressure. Grateful though, they blended into the numbering crowd of classmates flawlessly, and couldn't be happier. Bizarre huffed a stray hair out of her dark eyes and glowered at her smiling eggs and bacon with a cheese triangular nose. Only Bubbles.

Buttercup complained something about how playing with a bunch of wusses wasn't worth the detentions.

"I'm telling ya', if they're gonna let people play sports, they should let them PLAY SPORTS. Not allow sissified frou-frou-ers around like it's a kindergarten play ground. Ugh, makes the sport lame." Buttercup stabbed angrily at her eggs and let the yolk run like water over the white. The Professor seemed disproving about the insulting, with the frowns donning his fore-head, but only returned to his reading. Bizarre, still hog-tied to the back of the chair, leaned over trying to salvage her bacon strip with her teeth, but winced when her teeth scraped over the plate. Bizarre then cupped her mouth over the bacon and tried to vacuum it up, grinning triumphantly when the strip was snagged between her teeth. The group watched the humorously pathetic display and the Professor looked expectantly at Blossom.

"Blossom."

"Yes, Professor." Blossom reluctantly abandoned her breakfast and lased off the duck tape with expected accuracy.

"I'm free!" Bizarre scarfed down the rest of the meal, and flew off into the basement.

"Free to put some clothes on!" Blossom yelled.

She noticed the looks her prized family were giving,"What?"

Buttercup snickered," Nothing Blos'"

"Not my name!"

All movement seized to stop when the tell-tale beeping of a smiling telephone's clown nose began, Blossom was first to react.

"Hello? Yes, Mayor?"

Blossom could almost feel everyone's curious ears nudging her in the back.

"Uh, yes Blossom?" Came the high pitched nasal voice.

"Yes Mayor? Don't tell me it's the Gangrene Gang again."

"Oh, no, actually I came to say since your crimes have been down, we the whole town are giving the villains a vacation!"

Blossom only gaped at the phone. Until.

"What? Oh hi Ms. Bellum. A pickle? Where? Outside? Okay!"

There was something Blossom could only describe as pickle chanting, then heels clicking.

"Sorry girls, what the Mayor was trying to say is,"

There came a few ah's and oh's from Blossom, while Buttercup exchanged looks with Bubbles, who exchanged looks with the Professor, who almost exchanged looks with his still uneaten smiling breakfast. Blossom then hung up the phone hesitantly, which only added to the tension. Blossom didn't reveal anything by facial expression, but then said,

"We need the whole family here, Buttercup, get Bizarre."

Usually Buttercup would nag at any sort of minor responsibility, but followed her team's leader and rushed to retrieve Bizarre. Who came out mumbling and with still un-fit for outside world clothes. Blossom would scold her later, this was of up-most importance. The family was all gathered at the table, the Professor's newspaper forgotten and crumpled on his lap, Bubbles twiddling hair ends, Buttercup with crossed arms. This was a meeting if anything, Blossom looked solemn.

"Now girls, Professor, I'm not sure how to say this. So I'll say it bluntly."

A pin could be heard hitting the floor, but suddenly grim seriousness turned to confusion as Blossom's smile fostered and shot ear to ears (theoretically speaking),

"Pack your things girls, we're heading to Tokyo!"

"Eh?!"

Nudge in Bizarre's side,

"Ow, hey-oh. Uh, gasp!"

And so, the real story begins, and LOL, I said she lives in the basements, but somehow they're coming from down stairs, please dismiss this mishap, won't happen again XD

Labeled Fragile.

If I went' to an delivery service, it's like they sniff me out. If I order something ordinary, it comes in peat-nick condition, not a scratch, but if I order if fragile, it's like some guy yells

"Hey! We got one! Gently treat it with a bat!"

And beats it. :(


	4. Chapter 4:So The Paint Runs

Chapter 4: Farewell x-ed Welcome

Lyrics:

"You already know how I let him go...little fingers in the air showing them all..."

It was the Townsville goodbye affair, the banner sentinel over it original saying 'Welcome' was marked out with paint, 'Farewell' written in place. It was the same banner used at celebrating the girls' first birthday with Bizarre. Never-the-less, anyone could say they'd be proud of the Professor's calm facade during his daughters depart. He was worried green, but he believed in not inhibiting the girls' dreams. A Mojo Jojo pinata hung on a thin string, untouched and most likely not filled with candy due to it being the mayor's idea. Not exactly tear filled goodbyes, but defiantly not desert sober either. The mayor allowed early graduation, much to the other classmates' annoyance, but no one could deny it was the cute fair-well party of the town's history. No presents, Buttercup complains good naturally, Blossom mingles with last bidding teachers, Bubbles is hugging like crazy and trying to leave behind toes not stepped on (basicly reconciling any ill feelings), and Bizarre, Bizarre was trying not to freak out by how many people there was.

The whole town was letting their heroes go, and the heroes were letting it.

The Powerpuff Girls were thrilled and impatient for their vacation to come to them, but they knew they would miss Townsville. The bags were being stuff full, each girl taking clothes for the six month long trip. In Bubbles room, she was taking it the hardest, although appreciative the town would think so much of them to pay for all of this, she almost felt as though they were being gotten rid of. But knew it was just nervousness, they had always stayed together, no matter what. Never been outside Townsville (except Citysville, but that was an untouched subject) and were never planning to be, until now. Bubbles rubbed fingers over her wall, decorated with bubble wall paper and lollipops of all sizes. She memorized every corner, because, even though it was only six months, it felt like forever.

Blossom only calculated just how many clothes she could clog into the least amount of luggage. She flung dresses and shirts into one, even struggling to latch it with her super strength. Only happy when the safe signal was a click. She layed the rest of the packed necessities at the door, taking one last look at her idol posters. Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Darwin, and others, and sighed. She flipped off the lights, eager and full of mental revenues of the libraries of cities, the fine restaurants.

Buttercup slammed clothes in sloppily, uncaring if a pair of underwear stuck out haphazardly, she was not one to get embarrassed easily. Grunting to drag the pot-belly baggage into the living room. Then she returned back to her room. She wouldn't miss this place much, after all, she would only really miss the Professor. She looked around wearily though, for any sign of her nosy sisters, and crept to the side of her bed, bending down and unsheathing the object hidden underneath. He green, patch worked blanket. Although it's action inducing abilities were over, the sentiment wasn't. She cuddled it to her face, relishing the soft yet withered fibers.

"Come on Buttercup, were flying this one out, so we'll need to eat." Came Blossom's voice slamming into Buttercup's room.

Buttercup shoved the blanket back under the bed panic-stricken. If the girls found out she'd never hear the end of it. Buttercup stood to stand in the doorway, only held back by the withered strings pulled from love tugs holding her back. Then she flipped the lights and carried her bags down stairs.

Bizarre only carried the clothes on her back, a worn black jacket will a odd pointy hood, a white collared shirt missing three buttons in uneven places, and her gray pants. She refused to wear shoes, but wore ankle socks with neon stripes. She couldn't quite place the nervous feeling fish hooked in her gut, tugging and reeling until Bizarre almost felt sick. She gelled her stark blank hair back, and thought about getting it cut again. She fished around for some pencils and paper, just in case she felt some inspiration. Her and Bubbles both liked to draw whenever, so Bizarre took extra just in case Bubbles forgot to bring any. She turned off her lights, then the separated lab light, left her room unclean, and joined everyone in the living room.

For some reason, just before you're about to leave your house for good, you begin to notice things you generally skimmed over. Like how the fire place was crimson brick, instead of the water-molded looking ones buildings usually adorned. Or how there was thirty-two stairs and not another odd numbered one. And maybe how the carpet was more blue than gray, like the black-and gray streaks now paint brushing the aging Professor's hair. He never looked his age any more than today.

"Girls, I want you all to have as much fun as possible, but please. Call me at least once a day. No boys, at least not until I'm too blind or deaf to notice them. No alcohol, I'm talking to you Buttercup. You too, Bizarre. Don't snigger at your sister." The Professor sighed with stress pressing on his lungs," I knew you girls were going to have to leave sometime,"

"It's only six months professor, we'll be back by Halloween. We're not leaving permanently." Blossom tried to reassure, maybe all of them. It worked, the Professor's shoulder's drooped.

"I know girls, and, you know what? I'm happy you girl's get to experience life on your own. I just wish I could be a part of it."

It was a touching moment, with the luggage packed reminiscently at the door, each color coded. Pink, blue, green, orange, were the colors of this family's hearts, and it was tough to let those colors spread off the canvas. The Professor hugged each one, and each one picked up there respective bags and each hand, ready for the long flight to depart. One had blue tears. One green had a held head high. One orange held her head too low. And another with pink curious thoughts.

And that was how the Powerpuff girls left Townsville.

Whoo, got serious there. Alright, now let's see, if I were to put Townsville on a map...Hm. This may get geologically complicated...Oh well, review and tell me how it's going please.


	5. Chapter 5:The Bond We Share

Chapter 5: Sometimes Long Journeys are Best handled With Small Steps

Looks, to set it clear:

Buttercup: Short bob, think of Egyptian meets scissors in a very tomboy, yet professional way. Green eyes, not pale, but not tan either, normal I guess? No make-up.

Blossom: Very long, sleek ginger hair that is loose to her ankles, in here though, she'll have it braided after the night so it'll only reach her knees and won't cause as much trouble. Pale skin with pink eyes. Wheres very light pink lip gloss and blush. VERY light.

Bubbles: Traditional pigtails curled slightly at the bottom, to her hips and straight otherwise. Baby blue eyes and porcelain skin. Wears light blue eye shadow and mascara.

Bizarre: Slicked back white hair that's to her chin, very choppy and usually a stray hair or two can be found. Caramel eyes with same colored skin. Only make-up is chap-stick.

P.S. Bizarre is absolutely terrified of being alone for long periods. Buttercup has grew to be silent because of her attitude driving people away. Blossom loosened her tight leash on control. And Bubbles...is Bubbles XD.

Song:

"Because he knew he'd been beat, and he layed that golden violin down at Johnny's feet..."

This is what you call more of a filler chapter? To show the bond these siblings share.

The Powerpuffs could beat the record of strength, speed, and intelligence, (and apparently being too strange), but they never could withstand the raining toll of emotional exhaust. The Powerpuf Girls actually decided to stop at a plane station somewhere in Europe, they would fly by machine the rest of the way. Each individual happily released the burden of their packs, stretching until bones popped satisfyingly. Bizarre swung back to touch her heels and groaned at her tense back, it was becoming a long dull morning (growl) day. Buttercup cranked her neck to the side, moaning at the friction of stiff joints from flying all night. They stopped behind the building, unsure if flying was the best way to make an entrance without knowing the people. After all, their own town wasn't too keen on the idea of bug-eyed super freaks at first.

Bubbles and Blossom came together to collect some change for a phone booth to update to the Professor on their change of routing. Buttercup was the one to spot the crud covered device between the entrance door and side bleached walls. The girls could hear the beginning purr of a engine, and hurried to inform the Professor. While Blossom slipped in scraped coins (one found stuck in gum), Buttercup scouted, slouching against the booth's side while glaring at anyone in the proximity of thirty feet. Bubbles went inside to catch the flight passport tickets, all hoping they had caught them at the right time, and Bizarre made sure Bubbles chose the right plane.

"Hello, girls? Is something wrong?"

Blossom smiled at the worry evident in the Professor's voice,"No Professor, we were just going to tell you that we have decided to take a plane instead. We're going to use whatever money we collected over the years to afford it."

A pause.

"Why would you do that?"

Blossom looked confused at the phone, while Buttercup mouthed something Blossom ignored," Because that's the only way we can get on the plane Professor..."

The Professor laughed," I guess we forgot to tell you all, the town is paying for everything and _anything_, you girls have saved our hides enough to deserve it."

Blossom gaped, wow.

"Blossom?"

Blossom's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water,"Oh-oh wow. Not my most intellectual choice of words, but-wow. Thank you all very much."Blossom could feel warmth in her chest, the sincerity spreading that warmth through her words. She could feel the smile emanate from the phone.

"Yup, all in an indeclinable bank account, can you believe that?"

No, no she could not.

"Anyway, I guess I could give you the security code..."

Blossom regained back to reality from the sudden onslaught of memories from her childhood, she never thought the undeniable devotion of Townsville ran that deep. She nodded, then smacked her cheek, the Professor couldn't see that.

"Uh, oh, yes. Okay. Okay. I'll remember, thank you all so much, Professor." Blossom hung up the wired phone with slight weight, Buttercup looked on seriously.

"So..."

Blossom beamed," We have a plane to catch!"

Buttercup grinned something akin to wolfish meeting grinning,"Awesome."

Before any damage could be done to their low income of odd jobs back at Townsville, Blossom caught her sisters before the call-up for deadlines. After explaining their new infinite bank-bucks, everyone was more than antsy to get the show on the road. Except Buttercup, who was too cool to be antsy, unless it was on the inside of course.

"We're rich! We're rich!" Bubbles ecclesiastically cheered, a few onlookers turning to watch the girl. Blossom suspiciously lowered her voice,"We're not rich, Bubbles. Remember we have to spend this responsibly." Buttercup snorted, and Bubbles only tried to cover a giggle with a cough. Blossom waited to confront the time for a plane, and caught herself smiling at Bubbles whispered mantras of 'we're rich, we're rich'. Bizarre was seemingly having a melt down. Every time a man in a suit walked by, she would wince and slowly lower her head closer to her chest. She didn't enjoy being out in public. No one really noticed her distressed, only too excited when they were called.

Passing through turnstiles, no one found a mishap until the girls realized Bizarre hadn't crossed the line. Unsurprisingly, dare they say, they found Bizarre somehow tied up into the revolvers, a lopsided grimace her only sign of distress. Buttercup was the one to untie the Bizarre knot. At first everyone was unsure if they should leave their baggage, but did so anyway and boarded the currently landed plane. As much as the inseparable sisters wanted to keep it that way, it just wasn't what was meant to be.

Buttercup and Bubbles cramped themselves around a small faced man with a thick mousy gray beard, and skin tight overalls, that freaked Bubbles slightly out. Blossom politely found refugee beside a tawny man shyly avoiding any eye contact and a madame with clumps of blue eyeshadow and blood red lips. Bizarre seemed to have a momentary panic attack, unsure if she should force someone to move for a seat near her sisters, or relinquish into the unknown back. Mild sickness began flogging her already turmoil insides and the small aisle turned into a black ally. A shadow lurked in that ally, something crinkled beneath the wrinkles of the ancient, imbedded into befuddled children idly-

"Ma'am, would you please take your seat?"

Bizarre's head snapped to the side, taken back by the stewardess slightly pressing a tray to her back. She then numbly nodded and stumbled to the very back. Mildew could be slightly seen, like ivy, curving under the forward seat, clumps of paper and old nail clippings stuck into the seats sides. Just what the hell kind of backward seat was this? It was like it was taken out of a junkyard and nailed down for convenience. Bizarre tried to hold herself an inch above, her legs burning, no way was she sitting there. Her body was twisted in contours even Him might have given a moments flinch.

"I cannot wait for us to get there, can you Buttercup?" Bubbles tried speaking over the man wedged between them, who was snoring as soft as a siren caught in a jet's engine being jammed into a microphone. Buttercup held a hand to her ear, signaling she had not heard her. Bubbles pouted, she obviously had, she just didn't want to talk to Bubbles. Bubbles peeked out the circle passenger seat window, sudden breaking of clouds wispy around the engines. It really was an awesome view of human engineering. Buttercup, proud of Bubbles taking a hint for once, sighed happily and propped her boots atop another man's head in the seat in front. Smugly raising her hands behind her head and breathing unperturbed as the man in front starting cussing loudly enough to make mothers cover children ears.

Blossom sighed at her sister's rotten attitude at treating people. Somehow, she always found a way to tick anyone off, even Bubbles at time. Now that Blossom thought about it, ever since Bubbles went Berserk Bubbles, beating every monster simulation at level ten at the Professor's lab, and Bubbles had impersonated Boomer, eating the cockroach, no ever really teased her again. Not much anyway, Bubbles had lifted her own when needed, but still kept that adorable humor air around her that made you want to laugh, even when you were down.

Blossom tried to swerve around in her seat to check on Bizarre, there was a power she could have used to save any energy, but the Professor had encouraged them to try and not rely on powers during their tween years. She felt a sort of pity though from Bizarre's obvious resentment at her spot, so, although usually talked against, Blossom sent a sweet tune of voice through her head to Bizarre's though telepathy, hoping to sooth some sort of her distress.

Buttercup and Bubbles soon caught the mental soul connection only the four shared, and questioned Blossom's motive, until they felt the fighting of emotional disarray from their youngest sibling. And also sent their own form of condolences, Buttercup and blast of confidence, and Bubbles the languid feeling of relaxation. The girls where joyful when Bizarre calmed down, excepting her family was there for her no matter what.

The landing was always worse for the Puffs than the take-off. It wasn't the extreme drop-off of a roller coaster, or even thirty degree angle flights of battles, but it was too slow to descend in a way. A voice came cracking past statics of interference, though full of over-worn cheer and modesty.

"We have landed in Tokyo. I repeat, we have officially landed in Tokyo."

I know it's serious toned, but leaving home is never the greatest, funny will either come next chapter or one right after it! I put humor in the genres, so I gotta make some people laugh! :D

Review and tell me how I'm doing.

Labeled Fragile


	6. Chapter 6:Airport Chaos

Chapter 6: Hit the Road and The Road Will Hit Back

Huh. I...am so happy and fuzzy on the inside. Thank y'all who have reviewed for me to continue, and watched and faves, thank y'all very much ;)

Oh, since I wasn't sure if y'all wanted to know or not, I'll go ahead and tell what they're wearing simply, so naked people aren't running through your head...unless you prefer that XD

Buttercup: Think of an overly large red and navy blue themed football coat atop a black tank. Dark black-blue gangster (Yeah I said it.) jeans, and a pair of Kickers Banko Black leather shoes.

Bubbles: A chest cut white long sleeved hoodie with pictures of candy in the hood. A dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath with a small white heart near the bottom left. Stylish light bleached consumer branded skinny jeans. Regular white ballets shoes.

Blossom: A pink and yellow plaid coat with pockets along the sides, only reaching elbows. A layered white and light pink shirt underneath, loose khaki colored skirt lengthwise to her knees. Hair is in a simple yet elegant braid, and she has black sandals.

Bizarre: Described hers before they were leaving. In case in need of re-cap: A black skimpy hoodie with a pointed hood, a collared white shirt, buttons missing in uneven places, showing her bellybutton, under her chest, and at the very top. Grey baggy cargoes and neon striped socks.

Now it's up to you whether their feeling some drafts or not. XD

Enjoy!

The first mission Blossom had the moment the girls were reunited out of the plane was a souvenir photo. So she assigned Buttercup to supervise Bubbles, who was assigned the mission of finding their luggage. Blossom entrusted herself to find maps of Tokyo and Hotels around Tokyo, as far as she knew they were in the Shinagawa area.

"And Bizarre, you...Just please don't do anything too weird."

"Snacks, got it, Sir Yes, Sir!" Salute. Blossom smacked her forehead.

They dispersed and each one head off to complete their duties.

Bizarre walked into the revolving glass entrance, ensuring she didn't get too caught up in the motion to play or commit some sort of trouble that people used to would have thought impossible. And was simply awe-struck by the internal decor of the body, futuristic elevators went to the top floor of a small circular cul-de-sac of shops. A spiral of escalators went to the bottom to the exiting. Floors semmed like chrome, with snowy walls with light orange stripes around the bottom, and advertisements strung everywhere. Bizarre guessed she would be heading up and waited behind a mother consoling her squalling child and a man angrily grilling a glare at his watch. Once up the top Bizarre found the snack shack easily. Why? Because the sign above it had the Japanese letters, then its rough translation at the bottom.

スナックに来 (Come eat Snacks)

Yum! Yum! Eat Grate Yummy Yum

She thought it was lucky hardly anyone was around at the moment, and reached into her wallet, glad for the 'we accept Amurican money' crudely penned on a note paper at the counter. She eyed the assorted rainbow of multilingual bars, some obviously showing what they were, lollipops and such, others where a bit of a mystery. She finally decided for four chocolate bars and slapped them on the paying counter. The short haired woman who had been sitting on a bench reading something with a picture of socks and dogs, walked up to the counter as if Bizarre had deeply insulted her. While the cashier was ringing up the items, Bizarre took out her cameo wallet made of duck tape.

And to her dismay only found a lonely dollar. She needed some for her sisters, but knew Mr. Washington was saying cut the cherry tree and say there was no snacks. So she took out the dollar and bought what looked like a chocolate bar. She looked pointedly at the now desert wallet, and saw a fluttering moth swoop over her shoulder and land confidingly inside.

"Only if you'll pay rent."

The moth flew straight out and into some other man's pant pockets.

Damn.

Wait, how did that moth do that?

Blossom too, was mesmerized by the amazing future adorning this airport, but she had work to do and boarded the escalators. She never expected to actually get slightly sick on the spinning spiral, she really need to get back into at least using monsters as fighting punchbags, like Buttercup. Blossom found an entire collection of Tokyo-all-you-need-to-know pamphlets near the information area. She watched the man at the booth sweat over a blonde man who seemed to speak too fast for the poor guy to understand. He tried speaking a few English words and the man would interrupt. Blossom rolled her flamingo hued eyes, some people were just too ignorant.

She mentally skimmed over the pamphlets and found a highly detailed map, and some listing hotels, and hot-spots for Tokyo. She even found one that listed spas, night clubs, museums. She gathered each one up in her arms and turned to leave when she bumped straight into someone.

"Ow,I am-"

Blossom tried to catch her balance and ducked up, witch in turn only made her only slam face first back into her assailed victim.

"Oh-"

"Please don't tell me you're going for strike three."

Blossom stilled and didn't know whether to laugh or blush furiously. So she did both.

"I'm sorry. I guess I need to just...be still..." God, she was befittingly embarrassed, wasn't five minutes in a new country and she had already made a fool of herself.

"Well, at least I know I hit a home-run. Here, let me help you up."

Blossom scampered to accept the offered hand, albeit skittishly, and flew straight up (not literally). Although one to have a 'way with words' Blossom didn't quite know how to describe the blue eyes in front of her. Azure? Sapphire? Cobalt, cerulean, ultramarine, none of them didn't have enough of an impact. Until he started to poke his cheek.

"Am I that pretty or is the old saying goes I've got something on my face?"

Oh God, Blossom could just see the laughing faces of her sisters.

"No, I'm sorry. I think you just reminded me of someone. You certainly stand out."

And it was true. Amidst the onyx hair and admittedly short natives, this man stood a good six foot, with steeped sunny hair curtaining over miscellaneous detailed blue eyes. It was like the view of nature, the sun guarded over that twinkling ocean-

"Um, I think maybe you hit your head a bit harder than you think. Anyone upstairs? Are the lights on? Hello?"

Blossom had to get out before she became the laughing stock of her own humiliation.

"Sorry, thanks for helping me up. Who knows my light bulb was probably rattled on impact causing mild head trauma due to excessive blows-and...I'm not thinking...straight...and...that stuff..." Blossom trailed off of her intended joke, flustered by the blonde eyebrow slowly flying itself to a some colored hairline.

"Right...well I hope you get that fixed, know a few workshops or two. I could recommend a few." He joked, unsure if even Blossom knew what she was saying. Blossom dumbly nodded, and he laughed with good nature.

"Okay. Glad you'll be semi-fine. Think about my workshop offer, maybe you just knocked a few batteries out. Hope to knock into you again. Lame attempt at goodbye, out." He waved, heading off to the outside revolvers, leaving Blossom star-gazed and forgetting the fallen pamphlets. She then seemed to snap out of a reverie and shook her head. She leaned over modestly and clutched them back, shocked by the giddy feeling slowly tingling on the past-held hand.

Damn if she were to say what flirting was.

But Hell no if she wasn't going to pretend it wasn't.

Blossom was still mind-monopolizing when she returned to the packages conveyor belts that was suppose to return luggage, and was unwillingly dragged back into reality.

"B-Bubbles, what in the world are you doing?"

Bubbles was half sticking out of the black drapes to the back and her legs were bicycling to catch up with the conveyor belt moving. A blonde pigtail peek-a-booed out then another until Bubbles completely stuck out, and floated above the belt, forgetting to be weary of onlookers, who were luckily not looking.

"Buttercup is out there!"

Blossom's eyebrows scrunched up annoyed, just once she wished someone would be normal for a few minutes.

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, she got tired of waiting, and I joked saying why not sleep on here since there were no chairs, you know? Next thing I knew I saw black hair being sucked into this black thing. I tried to catch her, Blossom, I really did!"

Blossom groaned, and massaged her nose.

"Bubbles, stop flying, you know we're not suppose to," Bubbles instantly plopped down, only to be swopped into the black drapes on the receiving other end, and Blossom gasped.

"Bubbles, fly back!" When no blonde pigtails showed back up, Blossom sighed through her nostrils and leaned near the square shaped luggage dispenser.

"Listen to my voice-"

Some man comes running in from the back yelling about some convector belt ghost telling him what to do, and Blossom wondered why normal was only a fairy tail for her.

"Grab Buttercup, get her to help you with our stuff, and get out, okay Bubbles? Me and Bizarre with meet you at the front. Oh, and don't fly unless you really just absolutely have to, okay? I'm leaving."

Blossom hoped she could use telepathy to send a message to Bizarre about leaving the airport, who replied with an affirmative.

It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold, that city towers bossed the sky and fell into a Lego's dream. High as clouds, and some as small as carts, the city of Tokyo was surely a sight to behold. Light gleamed off glass, creating artificial purple and blue and copper sunsets. Blossom was happy when everyone was recovered and found in one piece, though Buttercup didn't look too well off, scowling at her early woken nap, Bizarre seemed to have a guilty pout, but Bubbles only wowed and idolized the panorama of glass sentinels. They were in the front perking lot that scaled half the size of the Powerpuff's neighborhood, with cars zooming past and the interstate just that parking lot away. And the city of Tokyo. Blossom retrieved her pink simple camera and looked around for someone to help her take a group photo. She finally saw a couple heading beside them and stopped the gray eyed woman, but was unsure on how to approach her.

"Um, photo, please, of us" She gestured to her sisters.

"We, want, picture," she waggled her camera.

"Of uuuuus, photo, remember, happy times,"

Suddenly Bubbles is holding the camera and smiling with approachability.

"Anata wa watashitachi no shashin o totte itadakemasu ka? Kore wa, foto arubamu no tameda."

("Would you please take our picture? It's for a photo album.")

Suddenly recognition donned on the couple's face and they beam.

"Wareware wa, suru no ga daisukida. Sore wa anata no subetedeshou ka?"

("We would love to. Would that be all of you?")

The woman's sweet voice asks, the man only shyly stays behind.

Blossom gapes as Bubbles smiles at her, and only her sisters would know, that smile was teasing Blossom. Bubbles nodded and handed the nice couple Blossom's camera, and joined her lovable, sometimes abnormal, family. All the girls lined up, hands behind each other.

"Are you sure your camera has wide screen for you Blossom?" Bizarre teased while smiling.

Blossom looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"Everybody say 'cheese'!" Bubbles cheered.

"Except Blossom, say 'diet' Blossom!"

"What?!"

The flash goes off as Blossom glares daggers at Bizarre.

Haha, Bizarre's feeling guilt for having a snack and the other girls didn't XD So she's taking it out her own style :P And yes, that guy was Boomer, I love how he says insulting/narcissistic things with a sweet voice, he'll be doing that more often haha. P.S. I'll be going into The Rowdyruff boys backgrounds when I get to them, it's actually really scary, and I'm making them a bit more mature so I can work with them .

Please tell me if there is ANYTHING you like, whether it be the curl on Bubble's hair or how I've incorporated Bizarre in there, it would really be appreciated.

P.S.S. Do y'all think I should make these longer? I probly real now that there where I need them, welcoming 5 karat gold chappies!


	7. Chapter 7:Mother Theresa

Reasons why Boomer didn't recognize Blossom:

It's Japan, with their obsession with an-ee-may who knows, there could be many bug-eyed freaks running around, The Powerpuffs look like their squinting compared to some of those things o.O

There is a 1.9765 percent chance that the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs would have both gone to Tokyo at the same times, yes, I calculated, not Boomer.

My Story, hehe makes for a good excuse XD

Oh, it will just about never give any spotlight on the boys' views, it'll be pure Powerpuff view, to add more mystery to about the other side of the yard.

Chapter 7: Mother Theresa

"Are you calling me fat?" Blossom fumed, a little less than gently taking back her camera as Bubbles thanked the couple in their native language.

"Well-"

"You ate our snacks, didn't you?" Buttercup drawled lazily, zipping up her coat for a chilly breeze.

"Correction, the snack flew into my mouth. I tried to hold it off I really did. Wait, how did you know?"

Buttercup pointed to her bleached eyebrow,"You have a piece of chocolate here."

Bizarre tried to cross her eyes to see and rubbed the crime scene on her head, sure enough, she looked at her hand to find a chocolate smudge.

Blossom's mind reeled back and seemed to be put on hold," Wait, how did you get it up there?"

Bizarre grinned sheepishly," I night have more than smothered myself with that chocolate bar. What? I didn't get anything to eat on that plane ride!"

Bizarre sneakily wiped her hand on the back of Buttercup's jacket, who didn't notice and continued looking at Blossom's befuddled expression.

"I think you broke Blossom..." Bubbles giggled and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey, Blos'-" Buttercup started.

"That's not my name!"

"Welcome back to the year 2015, took you long enough."

Blossom started to stutter back a comeback while all the girls laughed, but then she sighed defeat and joined them in the merry. For now (du du du).

Before any schedule could be put in place, everyone started speaking at once, while Blossom tried to rope the chaos into some sort of sensible conversation.

Bubbles starting spinning and jumped up and down like her little days,"I really really super diddly want to see the zoo, Blossom!"

"I don't think there is a-"

"Humph, well I want to check out some of the restaurants, Bizarre got some candy, and I haven't got a crumb." Buttercup interjected, supported by the sudden monstrous rumble emitted from her stomach. Buttercup had the moment to slightly blush.

"Well, first we need to find where we're staying, then-"

"BATHROOM!" Bizarre started to do the bathroom dance and exaggerated a pout.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Blossom covered her ears and then tried to recount everyone's wishes.

"Okay, if you have any questions, raise your hands."

Buttercup snorted," We're not in school-"

"Time out! In the corner!"

"What? What corner, I'm an adult-"

"Lay down on the ground in a fetal position, I'm leader, you didn't raise your hand, Time Out!"

Buttercup scowled, mulling over the options in her head, then plopped down on the ground and fetal positioned, while people walking by started whispering and some stared.

"Anyone else?"

Bubbles shot her hand in the air. Blossom nodded, and Bubbles spoke.

"Do I have to raise my hand to have permission to raise my hand?" Blossom frowned," No, Bubbles, why would you have to-okay, Bizarre,"

Bizarre's face scrunched and she was chewing her lip, hand waving a storm.

"Do I need to raise my hand to have permission to disobey the raise your hand rule?"

Blossom smacked her hands over her eyes and tugged her cheeks downward, making red palm streaks.

"No Bizarre, it's called insubordination and you'll have to go in the 'corner' for it."

Bizarre sighed loudly and tip-toed some more, rubbing knees and sweating bullets. Bubbles's hand sky-rocketed up again, and Blossom almost called off the entire deal,"...Yes Bubbles?"

"Can I raise my hand to raise Bizarre's hand to let her disobey the raise your hand rule, then have Bizarre raise her hand to ask if raising your hand means-"

"Stop! Stop! You win, Bubbles! I don't care anymore!" Blossom fell right next to Buttercup and fetal positioned herself, all the while whispering to herself,"I am a good leader, I am a good leader, I am a good leader,"

Buttercup stood up and dusted invisible dirt off," Well, if we didn't break her before, she's defiantly is now."

"Anyone got any glue?" The girls frowned at Bizarre and she shrugged.

The Verdict: Blossom has been broke.

After a lot of coaxing and Buttercup putting the fear of glares into peoples' souls for looking, everything was back to were they started.

"After this, I think the best thing we need is a bar." Buttercup joked seriously (Yes, only she could pull it off) and everyone chuckled.

"Alright, after bathroom breaks (Bizarre could hear the mantras of worship), we're going to find the hotel we're staying at okay? Nothing until we do. Alright, now, bathrooms-"

Blossom stopped mid-sentence, "Did anyone feel a sudden gust of wind?"

Buttercup pointed beside herself, now empty, and Blossom nodded," Of course,I should not have asked."

Okay, now we are going to use a very useful tool for movies taking too long, fastforward! Imagine squeaking like speaking and hit the button. (I won't do this again, but it is taking way too long)

forwarding Button

Girls are back together, looking at pamphlets for Hotel, decide on one.

The girls are swarming around the traffic trying to catch a taxi.

Suddenly Bizarre is jumping on the lid of one knocking upside down on the windshield as the driver swerves.

Bizarre is now in a 'corner' while Buttercup convinces Bubbles to do the sexy leg.

Mass traffic plethora and taxis, cars, trucks, and other are clumped up together, offering rides even though their cars are crushed.

They find one that only has a mild-to-be-future-stalker-of-Bubbles ratio.

Drive.

Drive.

Bizarre attempts spy-guy stunt.

Bizarre get 'corner' in car.

Drive.

Find hotel, park.

Quickly get away from Taxi driver since they don't have enough to pay.

Play Button

"...And that's why ducks don't pay bills, Bubbles."

"It's all so clear to me now-look girls!"

After many votes on personal preferences and much convincing to Blossom it was their vacation, the girls all decided on the Grand Hyatt Hotel, a five star, a luxurious, not to mention a massive building. Towering above most others, it stood as a beacon, with a shape akin to an open lighter, with a square base, and a spherical tower on its left ceiling. Attached to its hip was a base shaped building with the same length as width of the main building, with lights of yellow and orange glowering around the window edges. On the right from where the girls were looking, was a layered parking deck, along with expansions of higher scaled rooms for ambassadors and presidentials. Now all they had to do was step inside and there real vacation would begin.

I bet some are you are about ready to smack it out of me. I need to stop copying Naruto on the whole filler thing XD BUT! Now that they are officially at the hotel that it will be longer chapters and romance will ensure after some adventuring. I figured I better start Boomer's and Blossom's early just because they seem hardest for me to usher together...

Thank you everyone who's been patient so far, time for it to pay off, don't y'all think?

Listen, I get nervous okay? I have a problem where I want to write EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. They blink, I write it, they breath, I write it, I wish I wouldn't do it, but I can't seem to know how to really write like some people do. So naturally flowing...mine make me feel as if I'm holding back gulping with a stuffed sinus...ugh, any tips or ideas on how to help it?


	8. Chapter 8:Days Like These

The whole 'ducks don't pay bills' thing was because I don't think Bubbles would get the joke XD

Anyway, if y'all need anything explained, ask away, and still, support is support, I believe all me reviewers are trying to tell me something XD. Now, humor might be a little slackened since the true story begins from here (took long enough, don't hurt me!). Even thought the Grand Hyatt Hotel is real, I want to make this story authentically mine, so I'll change it around, but y'all can look it up and get a good look at the outside :)

Oh, the Rowdyruff Boys...do y'all want me to explain clothes now or some how drip it through the story? Did the descriptions help before?

Onward my trustful steads! (Oh no, sad song on music...must, fight, angst! Must laugh!)

Chapter 8: Days Like These Feel Like Beginnings (Angsty Title! Nooooooo)

Midday sunset, time around five in the afternoon, sparse clouds, and the faintest of whispering wind teasing the rim of clothes. (A/N:Ugh, fight the angst...) Somehow, the wind took away past frustrations, cold feet where forgotten and the sense of prideful independence took place. Townsville was like the past step, close and a part of walking forward (A/N: Sniff* I've gotta get a happier song list...last one Author's interception, pinkie promise), but no longer needed to support the trail of each individual girl. Surprisingly, Bubbles was the one to brave the step, but Bizarre caught ahead to hold open the door.

And pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled, until Blossom tiredly pointed to the blunt 'push' sign above it.

Bizarre blushed and just went to the back of the Powerpuff line. And so ends our tender moment.

"So, are we going to get this party started or what?" Buttercup encouraged the hesitant girls, but then bubbling excitement took them over and one by one entered the misty glass doors. Any other sort of thought was ceased, aw consuming them, even Bizarre was speechless. Sunset themed walled in the center were flower petaled into a circular multi receptionist desk.

On the outer walls where black marble, with blue specks, to their right where elevators to somewhere. To their left was information desks, and a spacious lobby of caramel sofas and recliners, a flat screen TV showing the cooking channel. The floor was white polish that showed the girls' reflections in a smeared way, delicately colored roses aligned the walls, white, yellow, orange, and red, along with paper lanterns, and professional pictures, it was truly a cross between romantic class with a touch of old timing finery. The girls saw an entire movie screen behind the receptionists' desks with virtual tours of the hotel. Although all the girls' mouth were gaping, only Bizarre was the one to have a fly go in hers. After much choking and a game of charades for the other girls to figure it out, the over come of magnificence was all but forgotten.

"Blossom, I...think this is only for famous people..." Bubbles said quietly, careful not to bother the blue haired stranger sitting cross-legged in a recliner in the lobby.

Blossom shook her head and retaliated," We are famous, remember Bubbles?"

"Only in Townsville, this isn't Townsville, if I'm not dreaming." Buttercup countered.

"Well, what if we...show them our powers?" Bubbles whispered the last part, leaning in very close and looking in both directions. Was it them, or did one of the receptionist's ears grow their way?

Blossom leaned to Bubbles secretly herself," No, Bubbles, you are aware the Professor would reprimand the use of our-"

"The Professor isn't her right now, Blos'"

"That's not my name, Buttercup! Anyhow, I do not believe we should go against the Professor, whether present or nae."

"You're nervous, you talk smarticle when you're nervous." Bubbles laughed, then giggled it off, embarrassed when a man looked her way.

"If we end up needing to live on the streets, Bubbles, you'll be my pillow." Bizarre finally joined the conversation, grimacing and swiping her tongue on her sleeve occasionally.

"Why do I have to be the pillow?"

"Because, Buttercup's hair would probably stab me."

"I don't spike my hair anymore." Buttercup sighed annoyed," And listen here, Bubbles would be my pillow, I'll smell weird if I sleep on you."

"We'll be on the street, we'll all smell weird."

"I don't want to smell weird..." Bubbles looked warily at the road outside the window and started to sniffle.

Buttercup brow furrowed," Now see Bizarre? Miss Too Clean For You doesn't want to smell."

"And how is that my problem?"

Bubbles tried to put her two-cents in," I like being clean, unlike some people." She eye pointed to Buttercup, her small days most people thought she was tan, but it was just caked dirt.

Buttercup glared," Quiet Soap Lover, I just happened to like a healthy dose of filth."

Next thing Buttercup knew, a orange painted finger was between her eyes," A healthy does is some under the fingernails Buttercup, what you had, was a health hazard." Buttercup swiped Bizarre's finger away.

"Listen here-"

Blossom snapped and started snowballing the volume of her voice,"We are not living on the street, we are not using Bubble's as a pillow," Bubbles yayed," Unless it's me,"

"What? I thought you said-"

"Bizarre, you do smell weird, buy some new shampoo,"

"Thank you-wait what? I don't use-"

"And Buttercup, take a bath, no one believes me when I say you're not black."

Buttercup stayed silent, but her bottom jaw slight stuck out defiantly.

"And last but not least, you girls are driving me crazy! Can we not plan something out for two second without it heading to Bubble's terrible sense of humor on jokes or Buttercup's bad hygiene?" The girls stayed guiltily silent. Blossom sighed," Girls, I really want to be on this vacation with you three, but you all are making this difficult, can we please leave the pitiful quarries at home, and put our aberrations behind for the better operation of this escapade, perhaps?"

Bubble's hand shot up and Blossom could hear the Jaw's theme song behind it, this was going to be the death of her, she knew it.

"Bubbles...am I going to have a brain aneurism with this question?"

Bubbles shook her head, then one eyelid went down in thought, then she shrugged, then nodded.

Blossom sighed," Ask away."

"Blossom, Sir lieutenant Blossom Sir, I did not understand a word you just said." Buttercup and Bizarre nodded in confirmation and Blossom could feel a few more brain cells die.

"Let's just get this vacation over with. I though vacations were suppose to be relaxing, not more stressful."

Buttercup slammed her fists on the once perfect table, glass indented and the woman behind jumped, reminding Blossom of a hissing cat.

"What do you mean our 'social class' won't allow it? You calling me poor? I'll have you know-"

Blossom shoved herself in front of the fuming Buttercup, the woman gave away some tension, until Buttercup wagged her fist behind Blossom, mouthing curses silently. Blossom rolled her eyes and moved her head in front, them smacked Bizarre's hand away from the pens beside the desk.

"I apologize for their behaviors, I have no idea what has gotten into their tiny, immature, demoted of sanity," Blossom pointedly locked eyed contact with each girl," minds." The fairly well English speaking sleek black haired Asian woman only stiffly nodded, warily placing the finger indented clipboard back on the jagged counter.

"I was once a mother myself, no need be sorry. A handful, I never imagine having three."

Blossom was this close,

this close,

to sicking Buttercup back on her, but grit her teeth and bared it. They may could use this to their advantage.

"Of course, my," She swallowed what appeared to be a eternal shiver of ultimate horror behind a breakable false smile,"children, right."

Bubbles didn't seem to mind and even uttered a 'mommy', Bizarre seemed to also have a mental terror shiver moment, and Buttercup oh-so-gently nudged Blossom's side. She nudged back and Buttercup was suddenly sprawled on the floor. The woman had an air of smugness afterward.

"So, that would be one single parent with three children. I will admit, with sinking economy, I would almost believe I can find you a room. What status would you want to be in?"

Blossom's eyebrows shot up," Status?"

The woman did a high squeaking laugh," Yes, status. Our smallest to largest. Let's see..." The women swerved in her chair to a small computer on a back shelve, and started typing. Blossom ignored her downed sister's complaints, ignored her other sister's whiny attempts at a Blossom caving to get her a lollipop from the panda cup on the woman personal shelf under the main one (she saw with x-ray vision), and Bizarre was actually silent. Blossom was preoccupied with the movie screen flicking between scenes, doing a three sixty over rooms, benefits, and decor. She became aware of the woman announcing room names and vacancies, but Blossom's eyes were hooked on the scene that displayed over the movie.

Two twin cream colored beds with plush Frette linens, full scale Tokyo viewing glass window, a glass balcony, limestone whirlpool bath with a spring sink with herbs and perfumes to you every whim. Rocky walls in the halls with spring field carpets, a nature themed roomed with an entire separate sitting area with recuperating incense around the entire room, one hundred square meter space.

Blossom finger was pointing before her mouth talked,

"That. I want that."

The Asian woman's typing skidded to a stop (er!), looked at the movie screen, and she smiled,"Ah, the Grand Executive Twin Nature Themed room. That is one of our most expensive rooms to people other then politics or our President. Are you sure?"

Blossom zoned in on that question,"Hell yes."

The woman grinned," Since apparently you are such a lavishing client, you will half access to the most prestige restaurants just for our costumers with 'fat wallets'. The Oak Door, Roku Roku, and others even lower class. You will be available for coupons on Mud baths at our spas, facials, and others that will be presented to you. However, since I am certain you want this room now expediently, I presume,"

She paused and Blossom nodded.

"Great, then I shall enter you in to our system. And you will receive your first few coupons, I will inform you on specials and other thing later on. I need you to fill out this information, and how you will pay,"

Blossom filled every form, gave the number to the Townsville infinite bank-bucks, and more than once or twice had to leash her 'children' back to her side instead of trying to change the channel on the TV in the lobby, or mess with pens, or try to steal the lollipops in Panda bear cups. A few elevator, escalator rides later, Blossom was introduced to her room with sliding card in hand.

"Come on Blossom, I'm almost dyeing with enthusiasm." Although Buttercup said it with monotone disinterest, her closest family members would know it was closer to the truth than the sky is blue. Bubbles was squealing and squeezing her hands together," Oh, I just can't wait, this is going to be our room for six months!"

Bizarre was oddly pale,"Yeah, but did you see that bill? If we don't cause Townsville to sell the clothes on their back..." She was bumbling, and the clapping of Bubbles was drowning her out.

Blossom grinned and looked at her sisters," Alright, the real thing starts here, and we need to make a pact, or I'm turning this car around. Ground rules, no more complaining, no more whining, no more weirdness. No going anywhere without telling one sister first, no bringing anyone to the hotel room-"

"Mother Smother, we get it." Buttercup says yawning.

Blossom glared," That's what I'm talking about! Girls, this is a big responsibility-"

"You're the one who spent more then the four of us combined our entire life, times two!" Bizarre accused, seemingly out of her good mood.

Blossom mouth tightened," I did it because I thought us girls should have the vacation we've deserved since we've been created. Now, who were the three to convince me to 'let loose', get my, what did you say Bizarre? Get my ancient 'bloomers' out of a knot? See, this is what happens, a good mood is ruined in mere seconds. Lets be adults, shall we?" Blossom motion the 'shall we?' arms outstretched in promised offering and even bent her leg behind her.

Bizarre chewed on her lip, but Bubbles wasn't dampened,"Of course, won't we girls? We'll straighten up!" Bizarre sighed through her nose, and Buttercup and her shared a look.

"Sure." The both synchronized.

Blossom grinned," Then let's meet our new home."

One word came to mind: Oh Holy Mother F-ing Things Of all Things Cookies, Libraries, Sports, and Strange Holy, This Room Was Made By The Gods!

Okay, maybe a few words.

Blossom went straight to the viewing glass window to the balcony, eyes glazed over the city of Tokyo. Townsville was pretty a night, but everyone would fall asleep at curfews and it was bleak with colors of gray and black, but damn, Tokyo was alive even at the lick of night. A fray of neon lights played the role as grounded stars, windows blinking, and large signs in the foreign language outshine the moon's own ashen glow.

Bubbles twirled and fled into the bathroom, forgetting not to fly and a blue streak shrieked and giggled, picking up perfumes and spray sampling each one. She thought about already 'test-running' the whirlpool bathtub, but inhaled the plethora of smells. Honey, Dragon fruit, Cinnamon, Lavender, Snow, oh Bubbles's senses were overloaded by tropical sweets and industrial luxuries. She sighed happily and floated in the living room with a pink trail of delectable smells lingering on her clothes. Oh, she was going to lose herself.

Bizarre was the first one to slam dunk on the twin beds, sprawling out spread eagle and inhaling the small trace of heated icing and toast. She dug herself into the center, sinking in and cuddling inter herself. This was her dream, the perfect bed, no morning to answer to.

"Bizarre, come here and look at this view!"

But that one, sigh.

Bizarre discerningly threw herself under the plush covers, snuggling into a ball and snoring away.

Buttercup volunteered herself to find the TV, vultureing the cabinets dug into the walls in the living room. Though she would vouch to loving how the beige couches circled a see through coffee table, with branches as stilts, and a single white rose in a curving glass vase. She found visage of the screen through a crack between two sliding panels, and pushed them open with a swoosh. She never expected to find a forty-five inch plasma screen TV.

"I am, officially, living in heaven." She slowly reached towards the remote with the sounds of angels behind her, carries it away to the couch like the Holy Grail (Or how Bizarre carries a slice of cheesecake to the table), with two hands holding it in her path, then plopped on the couch. With wide eyes of wonderment, she pressed the power button and the plasma started to light, Angles reached holding out the worship note, and Buttercup's lime green eyes never seemed wider.

She has found, with tearful joy, her true purpose in life.

"We should go walking out on the town!" Bubbles says grinning, still getting used to her new surroundings.

"Shouldn't we at least learn about the place we're staying now before another one?" Blossom asked, her and Bubbles were sitting on top of Bizarre, who still had yet to wake up.

"Should we ask Buttercup?" Bubbles cutely tilted her head sideways.

Bubbles rolled her eyes," She hasn't stopped crying over the 'pure angelic HD quality that only comes once a life time'," as if to back up the point, Bubbles and Blossom heard a 'it's so beautiful' sniff and a tissue being blown into. Then both still unoccupied girls rolled their eyes, then giggled. Suddenly they heard muffled breaths and struggling underneath them.

"Earthquake!" Bubbles yelled while laughing, sliding over Bizarre, who surfaced with a big gulp of air from under the cover.

"Are you two trying to kill me?" She gasped, rubbing her chest." Wait, don't answer that, if Blossom would have sat on me, I would be thirty pound wider and skinnier at the same time-" Bizarre's face was suddenly back drovin into the covers, while a peeved Blossom claimed her throne.

"Anyhow, as I was saying Bubbles, I think we-" Blossom pinched the struggling Bizarre's ear, who immediately ceased all movement.

"That's right. Die quietly and slowly. Anyway-what?" Bubbles was giving Blossom wide moist blue eyes and Blossom decided to amuse her.

"Alright, I'll get off-" Blossom was thwarted off the bed and landed belly-flopped on the floor. Bizarre sucked in air like it was candy flavored.

"I live! Or I'm back from the dead, it could have gone..." Bizarre trailed off as a ginger head slowly and threateningly rose, Bizarre weakly laughed.

"H-hey Blossom, last a few pounds I see- I'm too delicious to die!" Bizarre flew off into the living room with orange streak being Blossom track. Bizarre swung between Buttercup and the TV, begging for backup, Buttercup put her hand on Bizarre's pity-me-pretty-please head, and shoved her out of the way, eyes hypnotized on the plasma.

Bizarre tried to crawl under the couch as if Blossom's walking into the room was thundering,"I'm a convicted man! Save me, help me, at least give me my last meal, I deserved that at least!"

Bizarre's wrangling with the under couch soon stopped when an oppressing aura was suddenly jabbing into her back. She was floating in her socks right now.

"Oh, Bizarre..." If this was a horror movie, Blossom would be

A. Licking a knife with blood on it now.

B. Bizarre can't think of a B. 'cause B. was coming straight for her.

"Wait! I'll pay you! I'll...I'll change shampoos, or at least start using them! Make you a big star? Come on! Since you're the good guy going ghetto on me, who the Hell do I call? Make it fair, will ya'-oh no"

Bubbles swung her feet over the bed side, watching her toes wiggle and wondering what the vacation would have in store for them. She sighed, thinking of romantics candle diners with handsome foreign boys, though she would enjoy a simple day with her sisters too. Oh, but the spa, she would love to go there at least once, that would be-

Bubbles train of thinking stopped, then she turned her head, a blonde pigtail bouncing on her shoulder, then falling back to her waist.

"Blossom, who was the one who said killing your sister was wrong?" Bubbles yelled into the living room, cracking a smile. Suddenly all movement paused.

"Who said that?"

And then their was the sound of strangling, Bubbles petted her golden hair pigtail, well, better make sure they came out of this with four people, instead of three people and one body bag.

So...? Did I satisfy? Hm? Hm?

Oh, and PLEASE, I meant no racial things or anything. I swear, say one thing and suddenly you're in a law suit about something that's not even bad. So, please, if anyone is somehow offended, I meant nothing by it, but tell me and I'll see how I can change it. :T


	9. Chapter 9:It's My Turn, Now Turn Left

BubbleBlower:

I thought I would last at least a day XD

Anyhow, I am deeply sorry you were offended in anyway, but I will explain myself: The reason I said that, was because of how dark Buttercup was in the 'I hate baths' episode of hers (Gotta love that episode), I'm glad you smell nice. My friends say my Apple body wash smells weird on me (Maybe I'm not fruity enough), hence Bizarre's personalizing weird smell. But if you think I should change it, give me anything that'd be less offensive, and thank you for no hard feelings! Please reply and tell me all ill-bared feelings have been resolved, I keep worrying, I know it was a risk, and thank you for the compliment even though you were insulted, shows you're kind,

Labeled Fragile.

Well...I really honestly feel as though I should watch myself more, but here y'all go,

Chapter 9: What's White and Orange and Red All Over?

The girls were no scuffle rough and tough fighters, oh no, they are 'dainty fight resolvers', that ended in missing teeth, bald spots, and mild bone breaking persuasive 'talks'. Bubbles without any trace of worry, grabbed both the gladiating girls by their collars, and picked them up.

"Bu-Bubbles? What are you doing, let me down!" Blossom scampered for release, pulling down her shirt modestly and swinging kicks at Bizarre.

Bizarre brought her hands together in the prayer symbol and started to embrace Bubbles's neck,"My Angel! Thank you for saving me from the Sumo wrestler known as Blossom-"

"Why you-let me at her!" Blossom's body arched as she groped to get a death grip on Bizarre, who was air running the other direction, arching the same way, trying to gain length between her and her assailant.

Blossom was getting closer to her intended victim, sinking lower and lower into her collar, Bizarre started to sweat and peddled faster in midair," Can't this air get any faster?!"

Bubbles didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping grip, but turned sideways to angle herself towards Buttercup, then let 'em go. They shot like wildfire, straight into the back couch where Buttercup was sitting, who was once riveted now sailing straight into the TV (A/N:Talk about 3D quality, it jumped out right at me! XD). Buttercup's face was flattened against the smooth surface and a crack appeared spread straight from the left to the middle right. Bizarre's and Blossom's fight turned ice cold, every breath held, as buttercup groaned, knees falling to the carpet. Then temperature dropped, and Buttercup slid off the screen with a sound akin to scratching a board. Bizarre and Blossom looked at each other with sudden love of life.

"I think we could work this out!" Blossom's pink eyes widened with terrifying resolve.

Bizarre's head wagged to and fro, a few white hairs becoming undone from the slicked hair," Right, I'll rig your scale to lie around twenty pounds, and this'll solve everything!"

Blossom's eye was twitching," What it is with your new fad of calling me fat?!" She was becoming fiercely intolerant of the whole weight charade.

"I never said that!"

"Then what exactly are you trying to say?! It's sure not you complimenting my model figure."Blossom yelled with sarcasm.

Bizarre started sniggering," Well-"

A groan was heard, then the shuffling of clothes, Buttercup was recuperating, and the quarreling girls where sure that malicious aura wasn't there before.

Blossom's head spun towards Bizarre's, who did the exact same time as her.

"How about we call it truce, Bizarre?"

"Quite a smashing idea, I say, Blossom!"

Buttercup started to stand, gripping one knee and lurking up, was Buttercup always that tall and menacing? Blossom and and Bizarre panicked, grabbing hold in a hug.

"Blossom! I want to live!"

"Me too! Oh, and Bizarre?"

"Yeah?"

"I was the one who accidentally opened your presents before Christmas and got them taken away from you! I thought they were mine, and I sorta got to excited, and well..."

Bizarre's head was pulled away from the embrace," You what?!"

Blossom grinned sheepishly. Bizarre glared," Blossom, if we live through this, I will personally-"

"Last wishes?"

"Huh?"

"Before we die, anything you want to say?"

Buttercup was cradling her head, targeting on the girls having a semi-heart felt moment,

and cracked her knuckles.

Bizarre rejoined the embrace, her and Blossom were know squished cheek to cheek,"Blossom, I don't think you're fat. I'm sorry I didn't buy you a snack."

(Bubbles: "Aw!")

"I'm sorry I told you that the guy you were crushing on in seventh grade had bigger boobs than you."

(Bubbles: "Ooooh, harsh.")

"You never told me that!"

"I didn't? Well, I told somebody..."

"You know what? I'm sorry that guy guy asked me how long until your baby was due."

(Bubbles: "Forget burn, that was sticking her face on the cooking grill!")

"I thought you said the fat jokes were over!"

(Bubbles: "You tell her, girl.")

Buttercup was rubbing her knuckles on her palm, like the executioner sharpened the ax on the wheel sharpener.

"I never said it was a joke."

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry-"

The girls heard the omnipresent sounds of crunching, and turned to see Bubbles with a bag of popcorn in her hands, sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching intently at the girls.

"Don't mind me, just here for the previews," Bubbles threw in a hand full of popcorn to her mouth. Being the fastest runner of the entire group, she most likely had those before this even started.

"What previews?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles shrugged," The romantic comedy was all soled out, so I decided on a horror action."

Blossom and Bizarre gulped, a shadow lining around them, skinning to the entrance door, and a fist raised to land on the doorknob. Bubbles giggled.

"Shhhhh girls, quite screaming, the movie is starting!"

Blossom sucked in a breath of air, and her clasp tightened, flashes of her life unfolding before her eyes.

Bizarre had a similar experience, only in pictures of food she never got to try.

But before Buttercup could enact her detailed, oh so detailed, gruesome plans for her siblings, the front door was flung open with gusto.

"Your prince is here!"

All girls turned to look at the intruder, who was a well groomed man with an see through opened tailor shirt, a towel over his right arm, and a hand over the handling bar of a two layered rolling cart. The girls all 'huhed?', even Buttercup cocked an eyebrow confused, fist diffusing. The man took in the scene, and eyes looked back and forth awkwardly. All the girls' befuddled looks where captured like a photograph, as no one moved, like turned to stone. The strange man cleared his throat, and started to close to doorway with the towel draped hand.

"I'll come back again, when it's less...I'll be back." Slam.

Bubbles reanimated, plucking a popcorn and planting it into her mouth, face still the comical wide doe eyes. Buttercup looked at Bubbles, who looked at Bizarre, who side-looked at Blossom.

Then they all busted out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup gasped between breaths, gripping her stomach.

"I have no idea!" Blossom joined, leaning her head on Bizarre's jarring shoulder.

Bubbles stuck out her tongue to bite back her intensive heckles, then teasingly threw some popcorn on the girls," I swear you guys, you'd think we'd be used to this kind of stuff."

All the girls nodded while a tear streamed down a few cheeks, then Bizarre smiled," Alright Blossom, I'll quite the entire insulting thing. I should be happy and even grateful for how much we've got now."

Blossom mirrored the smile," I'll try to not be so tight-coiled about things, and Bubbles...What was with the whole horror movie escapade?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes," I was kidding around, Blossom, you know I was. I wasn't going to let Buttercup do anything...too serious." She winked.

"But, what are we going to do about that?" Buttercup thumb jabbed back to the now cracked plasma. Every head turned and Blossom rushed air through her teeth as if in pain.

"Oh, well, we have six months to figure that one out, don't we?" She smiled,"Anyway, shall we call it truce girls?" She conjured her hand out to do the traditional pact agreement.

A tan hand landed on top," I'm in!" Bizarre gave a toothy grin.

A dainty hand landed on next, with some butter still sticking to the finger prints," I wouldn't be an animal lover if I didn't." Bubbles tilted the popcorn bag over her head to catch some in her mouth, but most fell beside and laded on clothes and the floor.

They all looked at Buttercup, who sighed, leaned over Blossom's head, and placed a hand to finish the recipe of sisterhood promises,"Only if you feed me a giant meal to make up for," Buttercup's eyes moistened, and she sucked in a breath,"The untimely death of a loved one, who will be missed, a wonderful, brave, HD quality," she looked away, unable to continue, remorseful. The girls rolled their eyes and joined in cheer, as Buttercup blinked away tears.

"Powerpuff cream puff, sweet, spice, and things nice stuff Promise!" And hands flew in the air. And some popcorn on Bubble's part. Buttercup only uttered a sob and ran to the wounded plasma's side.

"Alright, we will start here," A pointed finger," Then work our way to exploring here," A purple crayon circled the spot, and giggles while a monkey face was drawn,"Quite playing Bubbles, and then-","Feed me.","I'm getting there Buttercup, it's getting pretty late, according to this-","Feeeeed me.","I. am. Getting. There. There will only be bars open-","Fe-" Blossom jerked Bubble's popcorn bag and stuffed it into Buttercup's mouth,"There, settle with that for now. And so that would mean-"

They were circled in the living room, surrounding the coffee table, vase set aside, with a map of the hotel and Tokyo pamphlets scattered on it. Bubbles was sitting cross-legged in front, circling things with a crayon ,that she found hiding in her packed clothes, for destined areas to explore for the rest of the day. Blossom was floating above the table, like she was laying on her stomach, hands under her chin in thought, instructions being listed off. Buttercup was lazily laying on her back on the couch, with a bag shoved in her mouth, but she was too lazy to remove it, so she muffled around it. Bizarre was under the clear table, laying on her back with one arm across her stomach, and tapping the glass in Morse code, but no one was listening to her.

"Since you're our translator Bubbles, it would be best if you would technically lead, and I don't believe we should split up at any time, for any reason, listening Buttercup?" Buttercup muffled around her bag, and finally spit it out, slightly gagging," Yeah, yeah." She said gravely, the bag having absorbed anything liquid in her mouth.

Bizarre started tapping the glass and grinned coyly, Blossom looked disturbed,"No...No Bizarre. I...what is wrong with you?"

Bizarre's wolfish grin gave way, and she tapped some more.

"Even so, we're not old enough for anything in there, you are aware, so what would be the point?" Blossom could have been told she was paling.

Bizarre seemed to be contemplating this, then tapped a few times, then confidently answered. Blossom wasn't one to do these sort of things, but to make it fair she decided to get the girls to equally vote. She was mortified when every hand was raised but hers, well Bizarre was tapping 'yay' like a madman, but still. It was wrong, it was against the Professor, it was...daring, exhilarating, and Blossom guessed it would only be for one night.

"All right girls, I guess it is majority vote, we're spending our night at the dance clubbing bar."

"We have to wear something different." Bizarre looked surprisingly at Bubbles.

"Uh, how different exactly?"

Bubbles laughed at Bizarre's suspicious gaze,"I'm not saying to go in our stark underwear or bikini small shirts, I'm saying instead of looking like we just came out of the dryer, wrinkly, then we should change." Bizarre still looked unconvinced.

Blossom shrugged and said,"I like the sound of that."

Bubbles clasped her hands together happily," Then let's get started!"

Blossom was first, who was brought into the bedroom like she was going in for questioning, was forced to sit in a chair in front of the bedroom full body mirror, and had a blinding light turned on her.

She winced and put her hands in front of her eyes," Is this a make over or an interrogation, Bubbles?" Blossom was shushed, and the light was pulled away to the side,"Let the artist do her work." Bubbles seriously ordered.

It was fascinating to Blossom how back and forth Bubbles could be. And also scary.

Blossom's mane of carrot colored hair was unbraided and loosened to fall in waves to the floor, even some strands laying past the chair.

"Who do you want to attract? How many? And why would you want them to approach you?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom thought, I knew this was an interrogation, and though puzzled, answered,"Sane ones. Limit? Because I'm damn sexy, kidd-" Before blossom could take back her joke, she was spinning in the chair.

Clip.

Pull.

Tug.

Churning stomach.

Cheeks flapping at the speed.

Blossom was pulled out of the chair twirling and the room spinning in her eyes. Her arm was grabbed and she halted, it took a second for her eyeballs to catch up. Then was hauled in by the woman staring back at her in the mirror, not Blossom, this couldn't be her. Her entire hair was flat straightened to her knees in perfect symmetry, not one hair cut from place, Her bands laced around her face and downward, accentuating her curves and even minimizing her eyes, small clips of red colored fruits lined the right side. A cherry, strawberry, apple, and something even Blossom didn't recognize. Then a fading in reflection of Bubbles grinning ecstatic was next to her.

"You like it don't you?"

"Adore, relish, amour, annuity, infatuated-"

"I am taking a wild guess, or convincing myself, at least one of those meant love, right? Right?"

Before Blossom regained her baring, she was skidded to her suit case.

"Show me what you have to bestow." Bubbles was having a grand time, anyone could see the light behind her eyes miles away. Blossom unpacked and layed out her clothes on the bed, assortments lined up perfectly. Bubbles tsked and even made a wry face or two, as if looking at Blossom's clothes offended her. Then she picked one up, a simple top of satin red, and just a silky, with laced cut sleeved shoulders, and neckline. Bubbles threw it, literally, at her. Then picked a tight black sleeveless dress, cut to her knees with white speckled jewels down the right. Blossom only wore once, and brought here for the fine diners. Bubbles also threw it at her and said a simple,

"Change."

Needless to say, the others were quite impressed with the transformation, but them Bizarre had to start with the jeering.

"Hah. You got captured by Bubbles."

"And I have you too."

Bizarre woodenly turned around, then was grabbed by her feet being dragged away," No! Wait, where have I seen this before? This is _Déjà_ vu-No, I have so much to live for," Bizarre gripped the edges of the hatchway, gaining leaning and slightly struggled forward, until she lost grip and was unceremoniously dragged back, the door slammed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bizarre was strapped to the chair, chest rising and falling, she strained to look Bubble's in the eye.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago..." Bubble got out a tube of lipstick from out of no where, a bright shade of noen orange, Bizarre's face fell to pieces.

"You wouldn't, you love me way too much."

"It goes with your eyes,"

"It goes in with the pits of hell, I am NOT putting that hazard on my face!"

"Then I'll do it for you. You won't have to."

Buttercup was commenting on how Blossom was going to survive in the devilish red heels, when both girls heard a torturing yell, the rushed over each other to the door.

"Hey! What is Bizarre doing?" Buttercup yelled, ear pressed to the wooden door.

"Becoming a man! Wait, hah, watched too much TV. Becoming a woman!"

Buttercup looked down at Blossom,"I thought Bizarre was already a woman."

Blossom blinked,"I don't know anything anymore."

Bubbles yanked the lipstick away, satisfied and congratulating herself on a job well done, Bizarre only snarled, refusing to look in the mirror, expecting neon orange lipstick everywhere.

"Look."

"No."

"Look, Bizarre."

"Never."

"Do it or I'll draw with lipstick all over the wall and blame it on you."

Bizarre's eyes snapped open," Oh sure-"

Bizarre stared, at the new self looking back, it was...okay. Bubbles smiled.

"Not so bad huh?"

"I may only have mild pain in my heart."

"Stubborn. Now, about that hair-oh, I completely forgot. Who do you want to attract? How many? And why would you want them to approach you?"

"Food. A Truck load. Because they make my tummy go yummy yummy."

Bubbles looked unimpressed, Bizarre threw her head back and sighed aggravated."Someone unique. However many want to. Because I want them to buy me food."

Bubbles looked at Bizarre long and hard, then shrugged,"I can work with that."

Bizarre felt like a bug in a jar, Bubbles scrutinized and fiddled with anything and everything until it suited what she wanted. Her hair was spiked in the front, and spiked in the back, but was slicked to the back on the sides and top of the back. She was (forced) given the option to go naked, or wear what Bubbles picked, and begrudgingly she put the attire together. She got stuck with a black and gray striped, baggy shirt that showed most of her collar, not having to worry about non-existing boobs, tucking it into black skinny jeans with some of it displayed out for lazy casual. She was wearing shoes, but not without a fight to the finish, with rings of white and black on top of the laces and they squared longer than her normal feet so at least they'd be loose. In all honesty, she looked like a petite boy wearing lipstick. She came out less enthusiastic than Blossom, and mostly floated because of the foreign article of attire on her usually bare feet.

Next came Buttercup. Undramatic, willing to go without a tussle, heavenly relaxed Buttercup. Bubbles was grateful for the serenity after the storms, and didn't even have to force her in the chair.

"Well, Buttercup, last but never least, Who do you want to attract, how many, and why do they approach you?" Bubbles actually sat on the edge of the bed, as Buttercup did a self synopsis of herself in the mirror.

"Hm. I guess tough, don't want weak people. Ugh, even one's a handful. Because I'm awesome."

Bubbles baby blue eyes twinkled," Oh, a challenge?"

"Whatever you make it."

"It's on, Buttercup!" Bubbles hopped off the bed and looked at her tools of the trade. Buttercup already had natural sharp features, too much make-up, she'll be Nosferatu, too much hair fuss, she'll look like the the smoking mother on every movie, too girly attire, she'll look out of place. Bubbles licked her lips in thought. Yeah, Buttercup is usually always interfering with her usual routine. She armed herself with some eye liner," Alright, let the test begin!"

Bubbles swiped her arm over her forehead, hands shaking with anticipation, it was complete, or at least the face and hair, but that was a milestone reached."Alright Buttercup, take your look."

It was simple, yet spoke volumes of the tomboy, that flashed a teasing girly underlining that usually only her sisters got to see on sparse occasions nowadays. Her onyx hair was curled, in big whooping locks, not tight sausage curls, , some lining her sharp cheek bones, others in fun bounces on top of her head. She was decorated with a small application of eyeliner, and nothing else was needed. Buttercup's reaction was instantaneous.

A scoff, and smile.

She liked it. Bubbles breathed relief and pride. Now what to squeeze her in to.

Magnifico, Buttercup would truly stand out to the more masculine type, she showed a 'I can handle what you throw' attitude, but her eyes almost said 'love me tenderly'. She was in a loose, collared plaid shirt, with colors of green and yellow, a white undershirt showing underneath, sleeves reaching her elbow with cuffs. She had on a chained gold rock bracelet and bleach white skinny cargoes and Bubbles thought regular checkered converses, it was casual, tomboy, a challenge to try and change her.

She shooed Buttercup outside of the room and started to work on herself. She curled the ends of her hair, kept them in their trademark pigtails, but changed the simple white hair bows into blue roses with looping vines to hold them. It was a goodbye gift from a friend in Townsville, and Bubbles wanted an excuse to wear them. Then she adopted a dark sapphire dress with princess like qualities, down to her knees in tumbles, like the waves of the ocean, gracious on her hips, and short sleeved. She put on black heels and twirled around. Pretending to meet a queen, bowing for the Prince's hand in a dance, yes, she was a dreamer. She rejoined the rest or the Powerpuffs, and knew they were ready to go.

How was she always persuaded into these things? Blossom was in a crude Taxi, squeezed together with Buttercup and Bizarre, Bubbles conceited to the front seat. She was nervous because the man driving would keep flicking eyes from the road to Bubbles, mutter some Japanese, then lean towards the wheel. Plus, they were going to a bar, a dancing bar! With nasty drunk people, alcohol, and...provocative dancing. Blossom blushed the shade of her eyes, she was not enjoying going against the Professor's upbringing, and it was nerve wracking. It had been her and her sisters by themselves for so long. She wanted to scout the hotel, but apparently 'we we're going to be living there', 'it's not going anywhere', and 'taptap, tap tap, tappity tap'.

The cab honked and Blossom jumped, she was the only one left in the cab, the man angrily spoke some Japanese, and Blossom muttered a embarrassed sorry and opened the cab door to get out. Her sisters were already rendering at the club, with uncompressed fascination and Blossom procrastinated for a moment. Then when Bubbles started ushering her over, she decided to try and get over her anxiety and have some fun. People were lined, most looking generally the same, others with unique hairstyles and piercings. One man had a straw hat on his head, and another woman was sporting the thinnest of clothing, and a bit to much to fill it out. The girls walked to the back, trying to avoid most eye contact and awkwardly ignoring comments. The street this was on wasn't run down looking, it was more of the fact the bar was shadowed by a gigantic tower beside it, and a couple of markets across the street. It wasn't hard to find, but it wasn't the most professional place to be found spending free time that was for sure. The line took a few steps forward, and already Bizarre was getting antsy.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"This was your idea, Bizarre, if you complain after I fixed all of you up, I will throw you into the next garbage pail I find, and keep you there until I am happily justified with my visit." Surprisingly Bubbles answered. Bizarre's mouth clamped shut, and Blossom looked endearingly at Bubbles.

"Tell me how you do it oh Great One."

About ten minutes later, a man was seen thrown flying by the bouncer into the street, drunk as a skunk with a tousled woman yelling after him, the line moved forward a little.

As long as it was taking, the girls weren't going to be surprised if they grew beards before they ever got int.

Except Bizarre.

Bizarre would just have to be different and grow a mustache.

Alright, claps hands together, hope all problems were resolved, and this chapter was long enough to satisfy, I have the longest chapter I'll be doing yet up next, bar scene and two others, including a (finally) romance scene! Good luck.


	10. Chapter 10:Psychedelic Romance

I'm sorry I've been more focusing on the humor aspect, alright guys, this one is more focused on Buttercup's and Brick's relationship, but there with be a spice of Bubble and Butch being hinted at sparking, Blossom and Boomer won't be coming in 'till next chapter, and Bizarre? We'll see ;)

Oh, and after this one (Just because I caved into my itching to write fingers,) I'll probly update slower, school, you know the thing with horns and harped tail that'll stab you in the behind with a pitchfork if you don't do what they ask, so hope y'all tell me if it's finally getting' to where y'all want it going'!

Note: Guys, before listening to this, find about five or seven songs, all upbeat, things like Salt Shaker by Yin Yang twins, or Chingy Right Thurr, just really fast beat songs that make you want to dance fast, so that it'll really feel real! Or at least it adds to the experience and help you think of Bubble's dancing, please. And...I'm not...real good at romance, but I had decided y'all waited long enough, so, I decided to make it steamy, not higher than T-rated of course, but still...hope it makes up for the lack of so far. Too bad it took 10 chapters to do it XD

Chapter 10: Psychedelic Romance

They were in. Some how they made it in, they weren't even old enough to be a foot within this place, but the person blocking the doors took one look at them and passed entrance.

Blossom didn't know whether to be flattered or suspicious.

Blaring music was the first welcome, the typical beats of resounding drums and your heart starts to thrum along with it, rhythm was born into the human body, and every girls body started to sway in their own way. They held on hand in hand at least until they could find a less crowded spot, Buttercup leading the train, who wasn't afraid to shove people out of her way. Bubbles was consumed by the heat of bodies all packed into one tight building, some of them fuzzing into the lights flashing, and others bumping into her. She held tighter to Bizarre's hand in front of her, who looked back questioningly, but Bubbles was too busy avoiding feet tapping and stepping all around her. Behind Bubbles, Blossom was actually letting the place grow on her, it wasn't bad, to be honest she had pictures of people on poles in her mind, but this was just simple dancing on a dance floor and a bar along the edge.

Buttercup stopped and every girl bumped into the one in front with oofs! Then they all looked over Buttercup's shoulder, to the vacant bar counter, before sitting though however, Blossom gathered the girls around like a football meeting.

"Okay, girls, so this is our first time in some place like this, but I know you all are grown ups, even when you act lack-there-of, but I want everyone to have fun. So, do what you want,"

"G-rated of course." Buttercup interjected.

Blossom nodded once in her direction," Just don't leave the building without telling one of us, okay girls?"

"What if one of us gets drunk?" Bubbles eye's rolled over to Buttercup, who snorted.

"Like they'll let me drink, I'm not even of legal age, Bubbles."

"But, we're not even suppose to be allowed in this place," Bizarre started, until Blossom decided to cut to the chase to avoid another break-out.

"Listen, Buttercup, if you manage to get any drinks, don't overdo it. Bubbles, leave Buttercup alone, we all have our different tastes in what we think is fun."

They dispersed from the secretive looking meeting, and stood awkwardly out of place.

"So...fun."

"Right, fun."

"I guess we should go...do fun."

"Never felt so fun in my life."

They all watched, waiting for one of them to take the initiative and leave the flock, but none of them moved, and Buttercup was starting to cough. Then, finally a break through,

"Excuse me ladies, but I would like it if you four would stop blocking my bar? That would be appreciated." Said a scruffy voice behind them. Buttercup suddenly looked agitated.

"No ones on top of each other rushing over here, as far as I can see we're not depriving anyone." She inclined, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Finally, Blossom joined a few seats away, unable to even think of swimming through the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Bizarre seemed to disappear into nowhere, but Bubbles was looking around unsure. Until she was asked to dance, then she reluctantly was lead to the heat pool, being taken by the hand through the maze, and Bubbles wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't the handsome foreign boy of her dreams, but he was cute, with short auburn hair and tall. So she let herself stray.

Buttercup sure was going to reap the stock of drinks lined up on the back cabinets, a line between for the bartender to walk through, and sliding coasters for their drinks. Blossom started fiddling with one, but Buttercup was already thinking of options. But the bartender wasn't coming back around, and Buttercup was starting to get impatient.

"Hey, sometime before I get wrinkles over here?" She called to the figure leaning against the wooden counter, who sighed, head falling down, looked at her, then left his spot to walk over. As a light struck him, Buttercup's initial innate annoyance crumbled, he couldn't be him, so she looked back at the crowd to avoid starring. He had choppy vermillion red hair pulled into a loose ponytail, some strands finding their way loose, and some facial hair that matched. Over the traditional outfit of a professional Bartender, was a black and red decorated bandana around his neck, with patterns close to tattoos, of games, TV icons and things. Buttercup didn't look at his eyes, if they were the color what she thought they were...

"Alright, what can I-?"

"Beer, any kind. Just bring it." Buttercup nervously snapped, mistrust starting to creep up her spine, this guy was much more familiar then she'd be comfortable admitting.

"License?"

"Don't I look old enough?" Buttercup almost barked.

"Alright then, I'll get that right for you, master." Buttercup felt a vein pop up at the sarcasm, but decided the alcohol would suffice instead of beating someone to a pulp. Besides, if he was a Rowdyruff, he would have been trying to destroy the Powerpuffs in a heartbeat. Besides, the Powerpuffs never heard peep or pip from them from their sixth years on up. What would the chances be they'd be on the same vacation as them? At the same time? Buttercup favored the chance of a creepy look alike, and stuck with it.

He returned around a minute later, and stuck the beer on the padded coast, only to roll it off the counter and have it shatter to the floor. They both looked at it.

"I...guess that one was on me."

Buttercup snorted," Better have been."

He scoffed, went to the back to pick something off a hook on the wall, then leaned over the counter, jumping up and landing around the mess. Kneeling, he started to sweep it up into a dustpan.

"You could have gone through that." Buttercup's chin jutted to the space that was open for moving in and out. Then she twisted her head back, furious, was she having a normal conversation with a Rowdyruff? And why hadn't she even tried to contact Blossom right now? Buttercup looked at Blossom out of her peripheral, only to notice how distressed she was. And knew she didn't want to cause any trouble for her uptight sister, but...maybe she was just getting paranoid.

"But that wouldn't have been a good show off move hadn't it?" He threw in teasingly.

Buttercup locked eyes with him, halfway done cleaning his mess, and a light of white happened to strike it perfectly.

She locked eyes with fiery red ones, and felt the world suddenly spin.

Bubbles was letting loose, tension malting away with the mesh of skin on skin, although it felt dirty, she wasn't doing anything no one else was. Her invited date was part of the background, and she moved with energetic dances. A hips would swing, her wrist would flick, her leg would stretch, and all the while those around her were bound by the spell. People started offering drinks, and not wanting to be rude, Bubbles accepted, she was beginning to regret it, but that regret was the farthest from her mind, which was becoming fuzzy. This was her first time drinking, and it spiked at the back of her throat with tropical flavors. She felt too smothered in this skirt in the beginning, it was burning her skin, and in her slightly irrational mind was saying why would she need it? So between the held tune of a guitar on the fiasco of deafening music, she ripped the end off, searing a near perfect edge, and threw somewhere in the back of her mind.

She had never sensed a feeling of freedom like this before, the only nuisance was how some mystery hand would land on her behind or waist, she always pushed them away. Fueled by the invincible feeling of bullet-proof alcohol, she would pivot her waist, and knew just what an effect it had, then her sunshine hair would bounce and curl around her like a curtain, she wasn't going to worry, she was going to be lost. So she let the people around her take on the color of the sporadic lights, into psychedelic shadows. Time became the base guitar, her body became the words, and then there was symphony made.

Blossom wasn't enjoying this, the music was making her ear drum pound along with her head. She wanted peace, and quiet tranquility, but then a blast a music would pound on her sensitive hearing. Then she'd wince.

"Are you alright?" Said a soft female voice.

Someone was now occupying the seat next to Blossom, and she wasn't anyone Blossom had seen before, so she looked around herself, seeing no one.

"Yes?" She answered, slightly baffled. The girl laughed, throwing silk hair behind her shoulder.

"Me and my friends are here for studying abroad. I just noticed you looked like you had smelled something bad. This really isn't my scene either, I was dragged here not of my own free will."

Blossom's mouth was open, but nothing came out. Then she laughed,"I can relate to that. All my sisters wanted to come, we're just here for vacation." The girl leaned in, and Blossom repeated herself, because the music was smacking their words away before they could be heard.

"Well, relax your face a little, someone pretty as you shouldn't be scowling like you were."

Blossom felt like tearing up, after Bizarre's verbal abuse on her figure the last few days, this was really appreciated, she could almost hug this stranger.

"Thank you, I would say the same, but your face looks normal to me." Blossom wanted to smack herself, that sounded like she was saying the girls looks were boring.

"I repent, what I meant was-."

"No need to explain, I understand!" She was yelling her lungs out, they both were, then they were laughing.

"By the way, my names Micheal, but most people back home call me Mickey."

Blossom shook an offered hand her way," Why do they call you that?"

"Because one time we went to Disney land, and I ended up attacking the guy in a Micky Mouse costume." (A/N: My brother really did do that . They guy wanted to take a picture with him, and my brother kept saying no, and finally my brother punched him and my Mom had to hold him back. Yeah...temperamental brother. We've never gone back on that note XD)

"And why in the world would you do that?"

"Let's not talk about that-Hey, do you know them?"

Blossom followed the finger's trail pointing behind her, and saw her sister Buttercup mouthing something and flailing her arms. Blossom turned back and laughed uncommitted,"I have no idea who that madman is."

"Huh, well she sure must know you, she keeps...doing things."

Buttercup started wringing her neck, head swinging back and forth, Blossom held a hand beside her mouth.

_What are you doing?!_ She mouthed.

Buttercup did the symbol of dying with a slice across her neck and then looking like as if she was digging for green gold, then mouthed something back. Because of the way the lights were displaying shadows across her mouth, Blossom thought she had said,

_My cloudy fluffs are so clear!_

Blossom's jaw slackened and her eyes squinted, completely caught of guard,

_Buttercup, are you drunk?_

Buttercup's turn to look unconventionally offended

_My rope knot-_

Buttercup shook her head, then threw her head back aggravated,

_Bitch giggler!_

Blossom's mouth gaped and she glared, then her hair flew as she turned sharply back to Michael.

"I'm sorry, what was you saying?"

On Buttercup's side of the spectrum, Brick-or some Twilight zone look alike, went into the storage room down the hall after discarding the broken glass and mopping the spilled liquid. He didn't try starting another conversation, which Buttercup was grateful because she had no idea what would come spewing from her mouth after the revelation.

Then she was trying to reach Blossom, who she noticed was talking to someone. So she did whatever she could to gain the person's attention, who in turn did what Buttercup hoped, made Blossom turn to look at her. Blossom then turned back, said something, then mouthed to her, but Buttercup was trying to signal danger. So she did the neck cut gig, but was frustrated when Blossom just stared, so she did something the Rowdyruffs would usually do and pretended to pick her nose while burping and felt immediately embarrassed. She still couldn't get the message through, so she mouthed

_The RowdyRuffs are here!_

Buttercup thought she had understood at the surprised expression came over Blossom, until,

_You smell like a skunk?_

Excuse me? Buttercup was trying to warn her and she asked if she stunk?

_I hope not-_

Augh! Buttercup was gritting her teeth on the inside,

_Brick is here!_

Finally! Buttercup thought at Blossom's alarm, right before she glared at Buttercup then turned away. No! Buttercup banged her head on the table, deciding maybe Blossom was denser than she thought. Then something tapped the side of her arm and she jumped, nearly slipping off the stool.

"Relax, it's not a bomb." It was him. With a beer in hand. Good ol' wiping away miseries beer.

Not wanting to act suspicious, Buttercup accepted the beer without making finger contact (Forbid she touched a Rowdyruff's hand), and started to jug it down like she had been held prison in a desert.

"Not thirsty?" He grinned against the rim of his own beer, taking a seat on the stool next to her. Only slouching and giving off a cooler demeanor. Only gulping being his answer, he took another sip of his.

"I wanna try yours, apparently it's way tastier than mine." He continued, taking another swig as Buttercup didn't even take a breath between gulps.

"Its what I need." Buttercup answered mixed with a sigh, unsure why she answered anyway.

"Heartbreak? Lost family? Pet ran away? Didn't find your dress size of size we-shan't-speak-of-it?"

She gave him a look, and he shrugged," Only been here a day and a half, and you wouldn't believe the sob stories I've heard."

She nodded, though she had no idea why, and even gave a hm.

"So, which is it?"

She seemed to be calculating a way of answering," Old time problems coming back to haunt me." She glared at him in a fleeting moment then it was drowned in the last quart of beer. He was quiet.

"I'll go bring some more." He left, then returned with a six pack to sit on the bar counter, and Buttercup tore one out hungrily. She was having a drink with one of her enemies like it was just a cup of tea. Damn right she needed to get wasted. Brick watched the girl drink like an addict, then sat his drink on the counter with a clink.

"So, what problems are coming back?"

"Don't you have a job to get to?" She snapped.

He chuckled, and rejoined his mouth with his beer," Right. Don't you have superhero work to get to?"

Her head snapped in his direction so fast, it was a wonder it didn't snap,"What?"

"I said don't you have friends here with you?"

Alcohol. It's the alcohol, he doesn't know its you. Buttercup reasoned,"Yeah, a brother who's having to find a job here." Although slightly buzzed, Buttercup was proud for having successfully lied without tripping on her lie.

"Really? Hope you remember that next time I ask."

He's onto your game, no! Buttercup was going back and forth in her head, it's just coincidence, it's alcohol, she hearing things.

"Is your beer tasty?" He nonchalantly asked, leaning against the counter and eyes wondering over the dancing crowd. Buttercup was dicing through options.

Run.

Fight.

Call him out.

Or keep drinking and hope she got too drunk to remember anything.

Then she remembered the question,"What?"

"I asked do you want to try something tastier?"

"I...No?"

"Well, I do."

He kissed her.

She kissed a Rowdyruff for the third time in her life, except it's Brick, or Brick-creepy-look-a-like.

And she wasn't pushing him away, and she wasn't blaming it on alcohol.

She should fly, punch his lights out, or even flash a 'help me' signal to Blossom, Bizarre, Bubbles-someone! She did none.

He pulled away, breath lingering on her lips,"Hi, Butters,oh, I see you've dropped your cup."

Brown colored beer glass was shattered once again on the floor, sliding near her feet and reflecting the dancers, and the mingling of feared shock on Buttercup's face.

This one was stubborn.

Was all that kept wavering on Bubbles's intoxicated mind, ironically probably the one most wasted of her friends even though she was against it. A hand would trail up her thigh, and find itself at the hem of her now shredded shirt, she would push it away. Then continue dancing, the persistence hands would then feather on her waist, and Bubbles's mind would barely register, until they pressed a little too hard. She thought it was the guy who had originally brought her out here, and she was just refusing his advances. He was most likely just as drunk as her, so she didn't hold it against him. Once more, though short lived, and with an inarticulate thinking process, she turned to face him.

"W-what, is, y-your dang pr-prob, no means no."Bubbles's lips didn't want to follow her script resting on her tongue, and her baby blue eyes weren't focusing on the figure in front of her. But when they did Bubbles's mind wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, h-hey you're kinda h-hot, like-like-hot dogs-but wait, y-you're the c-creep who wou'dn't s-stop touch-touching me."

"And you're wasted, and Hell no. This bastard was."

The man held up a hand being cut off from circulation, and a struggling companion with it. The guy Bubbles was originally dancing with.

"O-oh." Bubbles wasn't exactly processing it, but knew she wasn't even looking in the direction of the held captive. Who slipped free and ran ping-ponging through the crowd, scrambling and even tripping a few times. It wasn't clear, but the mental fog was slowly starting to dissipate, her and the one stopping the perverse advances were standing one on one, then Bubbles said something she never quite would remember later.

"And how c-could I ever repay you?"

"Gasp, Madame, are you insinuating, that me, myself, and I, would take advantage of a obviously wasted blonde hottie of ripe age, who would most likely not remember it in the morning?"

Bubbles had no idea what those soft lips just said, but nodded halfway, eyes bleary and her face thoroughly having no clue what was happening.

He took her hand in his large ones and gave a predatory grin,"Then you have read me well. Besides, when a damsel in distress is usually rescued, her rescuer gets a kiss, right?"

Bubbles could only register the heat pressing firmly on her hands, such warm hands.

"Can you dance?" He asked out of the blue. Bubbles had been expecting a kiss after that statement, and had even puckered her lips silly, waiting, but then she looked surprised.

"Sober enough to dance?" He asked again, almost desperate, but determined. Bubbles's mind instantly cleared, and something took its place, something she had never felt before. Something fox-like with cunning vie to impress. So she took lead, holding steady to his other hand, and placed one step forward," Hell yes."

(A/N: Please, if you have any sense, look up this song: I am basing the dancing on it, and it won't be the same without, Youtube, type in, Enrique Iglesias-Bailamos, but don't press play until the 'keep up' line please, Go! Go! Go! :)

Bubbles braced herself for the next song, and she waited all the while admiring the man in front of her. When the light glided over his sombre spiked hair, it showed highlights of forest green pleated into his hair, that matched the safari ride of his eyes, something eerily familiar about those eyes. Bubbles heard the song stop, and so did her breathing, but his grip felt overloaded with confident.

"Keep up." They both say at the same time, then the music starts.

Bubbles takes a step forward, as he takes a few step back, then she leans against him. Suddenly Bubbles hips starts to shake to the beat, and he is moving her right and left, leaning in and back. He pressed his hips against hers, seductively they curved into each other, following the singing into pivots and, she waved her hands around his neck, feet stepping in tune as his found their way to her dangerous curves, then he pressed her closer. Until every crevice of her body would imprint on his own, then his shoulders circled as she pulled back, each only held by a hand, then she was tugged forward. Like the story of lust turning into love, rejected by the world, but no,

He spun her around, both of their breathing ragged by the vigorous work of their stomachs and legs.

They weren't giving each other up,

Her leg found itself curved around his, as he dragged her back, one armed wrapped around his neck in purchase.

They need each other.

She leaned back, as his hand traces the valley between her breasts to travel to her bellybutton, then she was arched up, and he leaned back to tie their legs together.

They fell in love together.

Hips ground to form a form of art, this was art, their bodies the paint, that they blended together to make all new colors no one had ever even dreamed or dared create.

A man once said sex is only wrong if you do it right.

No one ever said you could see the intimacy of it still with clothes or just the touch of a hand on a cheek, a moment's mouth opened to say something, lost into the singing, then the connection from laced fingers and the excitement from scraping of fingernails down a dipped spine from the intermingling knees that rubbed the right spots. Her head swung back, her exposed throat being ravaged by a hot mouth, then she was being twirled by the secured arms around her stomach. She locked her hands through his hair as her leg wrapped around his waist, she was never taught, she never even knew the word 'seductive' until now, she just ran on the wild instinct in her mind, pounding around her veins to make her fingers and toes tingle, and other foreign places that she chose to indulge.

Then the world fell apart at the seams. And so did her dress. Literally.

Bubbles was mortified when the last threads of clothes started unraveling, and started showing under things that where meant to stay under. She blushed deeply, then stumbled on the last step for the song, aiding in making both of them lose their balance and tumbling forward. He grunted on the landing while her upper body shot up, luckily only sitting on his abdomen. He rubbed the back of his head, then supported himself up by elbows.

"I thought the guy was suppose to jump the girl, not the other way around."

Bubbles laughed embarrassed for not only ruining the dance, but practically pouncing on him like that.

"It's okay, I know I'm a hunk of man. Pounce away." He layed back down with hands behind his head, and the had the audacity to smirk, forest eyes half lidded looking at Bubbles.

That's when Bubbles noticed the many pairs of eyes looking their way.

Oh boy, how was she going to explain this if her sisters saw?

"Oh, I think I've finally found someone sane!" Mickey exclaimed, laughing like it was an inside joke with Blossom, who also did the same.

"Hey, I know we're still in the whole, just met stage, but would you like to come to a party?"

Blossom wasn't exactly sure if she was too keen on that idea, but asked anyway," What kind of party?"

"A...normal one? What do you mean?"

"Is it like...this?" Blossom gestured all around her.

"Oh, well. Yes and no. Depends on what my friends call 'normal', but I'd still like you to come."

Blossom thought about it," When?"

"Well, when we leave here actually, we only came here because we were kicked out for it to be done." She looked at a silver watched Blossom just now noticed," And I'm pretty sure they should be done around now or sooner."

Blossom glanced back to Buttercup who's back was turned, and decided to use telepathy ask her sisters about the idea, then she wandered why hadn't she decided to do that with that whole Buttercup insulting thing.

_Would any of you like to leave here and go to a party?_ She thought out.

"Anything to leave, let's go, now!" She was surprised to find Buttercup beside her, slightly ruffled looked and hooking her arms under Blossom, as if paranoid someone was going to snatch her up. Blossom tried to shake her hand loose, but Buttercup had a rock hard grip. Mickey looked back and forth between the girls confused.

"I'm sorry? We're you listening in on our conversation?"

"Who cares? Let's go!" Buttercup was tugging on Blossom's arm, who was trying to wait and see if the others wanted to join.

"B-Buttercup, what is wrong with-stop jerking my arm!" She pulled it loose to find long red scrapes,"What is the matter? Why in such a rush?"

Buttercup was chewing her lip, ignoring Blossom and avoiding standing near the bar, and looked around,"Where the fuck are they them?! Where's Bizarre and Bubbles so we can get the fuck outta here-!" Blossom grabbed Buttercup's face, squishing her cheek and causing her to bend to Blossom's sitting level.

"Calm down." Blossom instructed,"Breath. In out. That's right. Breath."

Buttercup started breathing in and out slothfully, unlike before when she was pacing and going pant for pant. Buttercup let her go, and Buttercup rubbed her cheeks.

_Sure, I'll come._

Came Bizarre's reply, Blossom thought it was strange they hadn't heard much from her this entire time.

_I guess..._

Bubbles sent back, Blossom wanted to question the reluctance, but then told the rest of the girls to meet her at the entrance to leave.

"Are you ready to leave?" Mickey asked, still wondering why the black haired girl was so pent up, and why she was with Blossom although she said she didn't know her.

Blossom grabbed Buttercup's shoulder to support herself standing,"Let's do it."

You know, half the unanswered crap, like why Butch wanted to dance, or why Brick knew it was Buttercup and didn't attack, or why he's working, or anything else, will be answered later on in this story. So...was the wait worth it for a minute? It'll get better, but uh, hope this will let y'all know...It's getting' there. ;)

Oh, here y'all go, for anyone curious for the full package:

Boomer: Sunny colored hair that steeped down, about to his chin, miscellaneous blue eyes, pale skin with the slightest of stubble on his chin. Not masculine, but not ready to flow away at a gust of wind either, a navy blue loose jacket with white inside the hood, and yellow banana prints (in the hood). A simple white baggy shirt with the logo of a baseball team. Tight wish wash jeans. Baseball cap is white with same logo on shirt (I'll let y'all decide, because I DO NOT want to go into a whole which team is better then who debate),regular white tennis shoes.

Brick: Choppy scarlet red hair pulled into a loose ponytail, some hanging loose, a same colored go-T that isn't too outspoken, a few diamond stud earrings, decent build with laid back qualities. A tattoo splendor based bandana is tied around his neck, sometimes he'll pull it up if he's remembering his past RowdyRuff days. A Khaki short sleeved shirt with a collar underneath the bandana, also has a yin yang necklace, that's missing the black half. Long baggy Black cargoes, with black boots.

Butch: Very slicked back, not a duck-butt, but spiked hair with angles of green reflecting off it. A chain leading from the left side of his lip to his left ear, sometimes he won't wear, like in the dance, with a few other assorted earrings. An army slogan and cameo jacket over a buckled and tight shirt that wrinkles when he moves. Dark leather (oh, yes I did) pants (squeak) with buckled pockets, and black leather slim Velcro shoes.

Oh, and guys, can I ask something? FMI why does the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs have to be so damn perfect all the time? I was trying to see how most Powerpuff writers go at it so I'd get the gist, and there is perfect models, and perfect everything. I like uniqueness, but they just looked all the same with different colors, jeeze. I know most people only first approach someone for their looks, but hey, not a model so maybe I just don't get it. And...am I a terrible writer? I know I get my description pants on a little crooked, and I usually have about a thousand junk words that I could pull out and make them just as fine...but...I don't know, maybe I'm getting insecure about my writing style, huh.

:( Plus my know it all spell check thinks IT knows what's best, so no matter how many times I change it, it'll put what IT wants, like the whole quit becomes quite (Fancy spell check) unless I CONVINCE it I want that, like change it a million times XD


	11. Chapter 11: With You,

Thank you all who have reviewed! Kissy face! :D Gosh, I don't feel good...I think I'm getting sick P:)

Hm, that chapter mostly consisted of Bubbles's molestation...XD Hah, told y'all I sucked at romance, Bubbles became magically sober!

Oh, the wonders of owning your own story and making it all logically wrong XP

Y'all know...I was never a fan of ButchxBubbles or even BlossomxBoomer, I guess I made my own silly self a hypocrite, well, at least it has opened up a few things for me...and, I think each one would work best for each other, because looking at it without much personality change,

Butch+Buttercup=Mass destruction and a time bomb waiting to go off.

Butch+Bubbles=The sexy good girl tames the bad boy who just can't help but bite the golden fruit, hehe :P

Blossom+Brick=I think they would butt heads too much, you know, I'm in charge, no, I'm in charge!

Blossom+Boomer=Boomer, due to mistreat from brothers, would most likely relinquish his pride for Blossom to hold her leadership, but know how to help her let loose a little more. You know, fun over fastidious.

Buttercup+Brick=A good challenge, with enough fuel to keep the spark going, plus, Buttercup knows how to put a man in his place, so it'd probably be one of those 'let's work on it together, fight, then have rough make-up sex later'.

Hahahaha, I've typed 'sex' more times these past few chapters, than I've said it in my life hehe hehe.

Blush. XD.

Anyway, immature moment over, on to,

Chapter 11: With You,

Something was up.

Bizarre could tell, call her strange, call her weird, call her an idiot, call her odd, call her Fabio Lanzoni- okay, that last one wasn't true, but no one had to know that.

Buttercup was fidgeting around them, looking back and forth, as if someone was going to mug them at a moment's notice, and Bubbles kept blushing randomly, right after we discover she went wild man on them and tore her perfectly good dress.

Bizarre knew the answer, Buttercup was trying to rob the bar, get all the beer she wanted, but everyone kept looking her way because of the robbery ski mask, even as she tried to hide under peoples' clothes. So she had to create a diversion, show them Bubbles's luscious legs, and it worked! While men rushed from all over the world to gander at the spectacle, Buttercup stuffed her shirt with drinks galore, each poking out oddly. Now Buttercup is a wanted fugitive, and Bubbles has become a world famous leg model.

Okay, it was a theory, in the making, on the spot maybe with the help of watching a News channel-number two involved giggling men and ninjas.

That was also why good fully baked Blossom was leader and not our half baked Bizarre.

(A/N:It's really hard to think when your stomach is having it's own little roller coaster ride in there, gulp, jeeze,) The girls where walking down the street, still early in the night, because Mickey had said the apartment where her and her colleagues were staying was just a corner away. Blossom actually had Bubbles determine whether she was being dishonest on anything, and Bubbles had said no. It was Bubbles who was usually intuit to anything to do with the abilities of the human mind. Not only being able to communicate to any animal, or human language, she could also sort between the wavers of human speech to decode whether something was a lie, which they found out the hard way she could do. She used to drive her sisters crazy because if they said anything other than the truth and nothing but the truth, Bubbles called them out, and it started around their be-tween years. So the Professor would sit them down right next to Bubbles on the couch, like the gun to the temple, and they would have to fess up the jig. (A/N:That'll be important for later, ow...stomach...is churning.)

Why hadn't she told them yet? Buttercup kept thinking in mantra, she had the words rolling on her tongue, but her teeth caged them, and they weren't even whispering through the cracks. Ugh, Buttercup scrambled her hands through her curled hair, now a few tufts of frizzes were tied through the tresses, just as knotty as Buttercup's mind right now. She felt something touch her lips and jumped, then rolled her eyes when she found it was her own fingers. Damn it, damn Rowdyruffs, like damn brain ninjas, damn me not reacting, damn bar, damn, damn, damn.

"Did you dance Bizarre? I didn't see you anywhere." Blossom asked, breaking her conversation with Mickey who was leading the fray.

Bizarre mockingly laughed," When I dance, they don't call it dancing. They call it 'injury'. Remember last time? The Professor actually took me to the hospital and asked if I had broke something. Oh, 'help that poor dear', 'is she going to live', 'put this child out of her misery', and those are a few quotes, sister dear."

Blossom tried to cover the laugh by pinching her cheek with her hand on the opposite side of Bizarre's standing.

"Right...I remember, it was for a Christmas musical play at school. It was our first year with you wasn't it?"

"More like the initiation of 'how much internal pain can you survive in one day'."

Blossom's eternal jeering froze, and she turned to look at Bizarre, who had gone to the back, trailing behind Buttercup, who was duck billing her lips like they were a newly discovered body part.

Yeah, maybe she hadn't been with her new family that long, but it was the first time in her beginning life anything had went wrong. Bizarre kept remembering the laughing faces afterward, not even stringed to familiar faces, just expressions. And sometimes how it was pointedly obvious how she wasn't around to be with her sisters as long as they had.

They were the roots, she was just the bizarre addition that sometimes felt subtracted.

Like when they talked about evils they faced before she was born, or the lessons, or the adventures, that section of the photo album without a hair of white. The small portion that did. If the whole truth of it all was told, the girls were her mothers, her creators, not the Professor.

She was the impromptu adoption, not even a Powerpuff, no, that was the name of the superheros, they were now just the 'Utonium's has-been girls', she didn't belong in that era of their lives.

And she never could be.

Blossom couldn't get herself back into the groove of the conversation with Mickey, even walking into her apartment building trying to find her room number, but luckily she didn't have to pretend for long, Mickey just spread her arms as if hugging the world, and claimed,

"And we, girls, are here!"

Crummy, like the crust of bread, it was a good size room, with streamers on the wall, a full length table of snacks, a chocolate fountain, and half limping balloons.

Blossom took one look, heard nothing, and grinned with hands on her hips,"It's perfect!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so-oh, hi! Blossom, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Cheshire."

She was first introduced, saying a hello to the shaved haired girl in front of them, then naming each of her sisters, the girl worked her hand out of cups and plates in her arms to wave hello.

"Well, isn't that odd, all of you girls' names start with a 'b', is that just a family tradition?" Cheshire asked, nearly dropping a cup, when Bubbles was holding it faster then anyone could blink. Cheshire only cradled her things tighter and accepted the dropped item back.

"Wow, if I had reflexes like that," Cheshire mumbled, taking the objects to the table and stacking them up.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it most likely won't be peaceful for long."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"Well...we only set up the basics, most of the students are coming, and bringing who they want. We've been here for months, and it's the only sort of excitement on Fridays for our deprived college guys, so...It gets a little wild."

Blossom could feel the headache coming back," How wild?"

Someone screamed at the top of their lungs, and another unknown object was crashed to the ground. At first, a few people had came, carrying coolers and different food, then came more. It was like a factory multiplying them over and over from the outside, they all looked the same and acted just that way.

Like crazy animals.

"This isn't wild, it's psychotic!" Blossom yelled over the noise, clutching her grape flavored drink in a red solo cup closer to her chest, avoiding some mountain of a hulk stampeding near her. She had no idea how such a tiny apartment room could hold this many people, something her logical brain just wasn't getting grip of. Her and Mickey were cramped in a corner, near the food table, and Mickey was only laughing, cheering when everyone did a group cheer and raising her cup like a toast. She laughed loudly and pulled bangs out of her eyes.

"Pft, yeah, get a bunch of hormonally challenged boys together, been held from their natural party instinct all week, phew," Mickey pretended to be fanning her face," talk about mass chaos."

Blossom had almost thought it would have been better to stay at the bar.

A figure sat on a foldaway chair behind the food table, seriously having a alcohol draining and sanity one just to mix in it. Buttercup slugged the wall behind her with her hand, she was going to have to tell Blossom soon.

It'll be too soon.

Buttercup looked around, trying to hone on the voice, but then figured out it was her own, she wasn't thinking that. She couldn't be. Buttercup slouched over and locked her hands through her hair, nose touching her knees, what was going wrong with her?

Something peach colored went by, and Blossom didn't know what it was, until they came back, and jumped up, then ran off.

Naked.

As a new born baby.

Blossom's mental gears started to over heat, twitching as if gum was sticking them together, and she turned to Mickey,"What the hell was that?!"

Mickey looked over Blossom's shoulder to see the same sight, only not near as surprised,"Oh, that guy?"

"Is their any more streaking I need to blindfold myself against?!" Blossom was all but a tomato herself, her face feeling as if she'd smashed it against the sun.

Mickey shrugged,"He's not a streaker. I don't even know him, he just comes to our parties randomly. I haven't seen him with clothes on yet. Most girls wonder what a guy looks without clothes, I personally wonder what he looks like with them..."

"I...what?"

"Do you think it's kinky for him to be WITH clothes, since it's normal for him to be without?"

"He..you..."

Blossom tried to look away, she really did, but her eyes kept flicking back.

"Don't look Blossom!" Mickey yelled.

Too late, Blossom had already been mooned.

Blossom's mouth was hitting the floor, and she kept looking back and forth between Mickey and the full moon of the night, standing proud right next to them, then he skipped off.

"Oh good gravy," Blossom hoped to any deity that her hair was draping over hair face right now, or else she might as well grab a shovel and start digging her grave out of pure unadulterated embarrassment.

Mickey busted out hysterically," It's funny, 'cause that's exactly what happened to me last time! I tell ya', I have never seen anyone more proud of their physique than that guy. Oh, wait, I remember he wore one thing one time, and that was a buffalo hat."

Blossom shook her head, descending it into her hands and then her shoulders started to shake. Mickey then grabbed her shoulder and clicked her tongue.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know it can be quite traumatizing at first. Don't worry, I thought I was blind because of the brightness of his pale creamy skin, shining brighter than a thousand suns,"

The quaking shoulders quickened.

Mickey patted her back," I know, I know, cry out the horror, it's okay, perfectly normal after experiencing that."

Blossom's head shot up, tears were streaming down her eyes, but because she was laughing so hard, and couldn't gain back her breath," How many times has this happened, you're acting like you have experience in this." Blossom's eyes were squinting at her cheeks curving upward for her half smile, half pain oxygen deprived lungs. Then she calmed down, putting her free hand on her chest and still smiled.

"Wow, never thought when I'd come to Tokyo I'd be that scared without even seeing a horror movie (or Buttercup's fist coming towards me)."

Mickey nodded her head on the afterward conciliation, and then, looked over her shoulder, some of her dark hair tickling Blossom's nose.

Then Mickey said something that would haunt Blossom's dreams.

"Hey, who's that running with him?"

Blossom's head turned, almost in slow-mo, unsure if she really wanted to see the truth.

The cup dropped, all the contents barely spotting her high heel shoes.

"Biz-arre! You get your clothes back on!"

They fell debilitated from the hairs on their heads to the tips of their toes, on the cream colored bed back at the hotel. In the order of Bubbles on the far left, then Buttercup, then Bizarre, then Blossom, Bubbles's hair landed on her stomach, her right leg inclined up to poke Buttercup's knees. Buttercup's arms were above her, and Bizarre was spread eagle, with arms over Blossom's and Buttercup's stomach, legs over legs, Blossom's before straight hair now slightly frizzed and spilled half off the side of the bed, under Bizarre, and over the fuchsia decorators on pillows. Clothes askew and faces momentarily contented with the heavenly cushion of the mattress.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Doesn't even cover it."

It was half three in the morning, stars shying away from the high lights, a lonely cloud shrouded the quarter ashen moon, and the girls were feeling the unburden of no boundaries. Bubbles was the first one to sit on her side, facing her sisters, and supporting her head in her hand as the mattress dipped from the new position. Bubbles pulled the tassels of her now skirt lower around her thighs, as the movement tugged it up.

"So girls, how was it tasting the American pie?"

"I didn't get a slice big enough." Bizarre said, playing with Blossom's hair that was on her side.

Blossom rolled her eyes,"That's what you say no matter what we eat."

Buttercup blew a strand of hair of her eye lid,"Hm. I could go for something solid to eat. All I've had is drinks and some of Bubble's popcorn. I think my stomach is about ready to go cannibal."

All three of the girls around her shuffled away, and Buttercup scowled," Girls, even if I did convert, I would at least start with people other than you three. Besides,"

Buttercup's right eyebrow raised as she looked around,"I'm pretty sure I'd be the best tasting of you all."

"And why's that?" Blossom asked deciding there was nothing to do.

"Well, according to Bizarre, Blossom could feed an entire village,"

Blossom finally smacked the side of Bizarre's face, who looked shell-shocked,"I didn't say that!"

"I know, but I couldn't reach Buttercup, it was the next best thing. Pass it on."

"Gladly!" Bizarre smacked Buttercup, who didn't hardly feel it, and smacked Bizarre back, who had two red hand prints on each cheek.

"That wasn't fair..."

"Life's not fair. You know. I bet you'd taste like a chocolate candy Easter bunny, Bizarre." Buttercup said.

Bizarre, while rubbing her cheek, asked," Why's that?"

"Because when I would bite into your head, I'd discover nothing filling in that space. I would be disappointingly unsatisfied."

Bizarre's bottom lip poked out in an exaggerated pout," Well, I always fancied myself to be quite tasty..." She mumbled to herself. Bubbles started to giggle.

Buttercup then turned her head to look at her, as her slowly starting to unwind curls ringing around her ear and mouth,"And the infamous sweet Bubbles, I bet you'd taste just like you act, a cavity producing piece of candy."

"Well I think you'd taste like a sour sour gummy, because you're so tough you'll stick in my teeth." Blossom countered in Bubbles's defense.

"Blossom, I think you'd taste like a strawberry." Bubbles happily joined.

"I think you'd all taste like a bunch of nuts." Bizarre flailed her arms above her,"Stop talking about eating each other, it's creepy."

"Bizarre's right, let's all agree never to become main dishes, or dessert in Bubble's case, for the sake of how we each think we'll taste bad."

"Maybe Buttercup just has bad taste buds." Bubbles stuck her tongue out, and since bored, Buttercup stuck hers too.

"Now children," Blossom started, and they all laughed.

"How do we get on these topics?" Bubbles asked laughing.

"Ah. After our first night of the complete opening of Pandora's box." Blossom said, picking on the end's of her hair. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bizarre all looked back and forth between each other.

"Who's this 'Pandora' Blossom?" Bizarre asked.

"Never mind."

"Well...I had a pretty good time." Bubbles sighed, almost dreamily.

Buttercup didn't answer.

Bizarre did a secretive grin and Blossom shot her a glare,"Well, Someone, decided to let a little too much 'fun' get to her."

"It wasn't serious." Bizarre's grin couldn't have been slapped off her face.

"Ugh, it was like riding on those tightly cramped rides at the amusement parks that used to come around Townsville. Never ending, plain wrong, and way too much."

"You mean the one that slams you on those ninety degree turns and the person next to you is elbowing your spleen?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes, but Bizarre beat her to the finish line," Yup. You go on strangers, you come out either best friends or with a child."

"Really?" Bubbles looked momentarily horrified.

"No Bubbles, not really. It's just a joke." Blossom clarified.

"Tell that to the guy that comes out charged with welfare checks." Buttercup answered.

"What?" Bubbles was now alarmed and alert.

"Yup. I once saw a pair of strangers go on the same ride," Bizarre started.

"And then they came out knowing everything about each other, even if they didn't want to," Buttercup caught on the the egging of the joke on Bubbles.

"And that's how their twins were made."

Bubbles gasped,"Really? And no one saw? Shameless!" Bubbles cuddled into the pillow above her.

Buttercup and Bizarre chuckled, but Blossom shook her head,"No Bubbles, they were just joking about how close you are forced to be near people on amusement rides."

"Joke-Terminator."

"Yeah, Blossom, since when did you become a murderer?"

Bubbles sighed loudly,"You guys think I'm just naive Bubbles, don't you?"

Everyone locked eyes, and the three yessed.

"I'm not talking to you three for the rest of the night!" Bubbles only crossed her arms over her pillow, trying to appear defiant, which looked funny because it made her chin fatten up.

Everyone only looked at her, as she expected them to ask for forgiveness.

"Eh, she'll crack." Buttercup said and everyone looked back at the ceiling. Bubbles's 'angry face' came back and she put her pillow onto her face and layed back down, determined not to make a sound.

Bizarre then shifted uncomfortably after a moment.

"Uh...hey girls?" Everyone said some soft of acknowledgment, except Bubbles, who was still playing the silent game.

"I can tell you all anything right?"

"Of course, Bizarre."

"Only if it doesn't involve anything mushy."

Blossom kicked at Buttercup, and only assaulted Bizarre, who almost consumed her entire bottom lip and scrunched her face. Blossom still had on the high heels, if curses of every letter from a to z, even made up ones, weren't going through Bizarre's head right now, thoughts of her leg being amputated sure were.

"I'm okay..." She uttered in an pained voice.

"I didn't ask." Buttercup said.

"Sorry." Blossom admitted,"What were you going to say?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything if you're just going to beat me over it..." Bizarre rubbed the wounded area with her other foot's toe, surprised Blossom hadn't severed it in two.

Those heels could be dangerous weapons.

"Hm, joke-killer, evil in heels, you're becoming just like Princess, Blos'" Buttercup looked mildly unsurprised.

'That. Is. Not. My. Name! And if you say that again, I will directly put you in an uncomfortable, undesirable, painful, unfathomable-"

"Just do it, just listening to you is already torturing enough. Your using words that would even put a dictionary to sleep, get with your age, Blos' 'Som."

"I'm eighteen!"

"So am I, and I haven't heard those from anyone, but you."

"What is it with you girls insulting me? I'm smarter, so what? I study! I'm a little fuller figure! So what? I somehow find the pounds that's suppose to be Bizarre's, and the knowledge you three don't absorb as well, why is it such a crime? So I have freakishly long hair, so? I happen to like my hair that way! So what if I dress like a worn torn mother that has a few rambunctious kids? So. Fucking. What?" Blossom's throat suddenly went raw, and she panted a few times, glaring hatefully,"I was born that way. and it is unfair and unjustly for you people to ridicule me for aggrandizing my espousal of articulation!"

Her mind was going on fumes now, and the words memorized from a thesaurus and multiple books.

"I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I can't gain weight. Look at me, I'm skin and bones, I don't even have to biological nerve to grow what's suppose to be there. Hah, see, I'm learning, biological. I eat and eat, wait and wait, and all I get is more stomach grumbles." Bizarre looked downcast, grabbing a hand of Blossom's and giving an apologetic squeeze.

"I...can't get myself out as well as you. I know my limits. Half the time, I can't get my words past the five letter limit. You know how I used to get so angry my words would cut short, and I couldn't finish? I hated how you could describe it so perfectly, and in so many different ways..." Buttercup sighed, as if admitting it took away a little of her pride, she did though, refuse to grab Bizarre's hand, until forced to do so.

Bubbles was silent at first, but slowly pulled the pillow off her face and held it close to her chest as if it would protect her, baby blue eyes rimmed with same colored tears," I wanted your hair. How it could grow so slick and shiny, and I would have to use care product after care product to get it even close. So I wanted to cut it off, almost always. I love you though, Blossom you're my sister, whether you magically became bald or not."

Bubbles connected the line with Buttercup's only other hand, who groaned.

"I said no mushy stuff you guys."

Between sobs or two, they laughed, and held hands tighter.

"Well, since we're going through sob stories, anyone else want to get anything of their chests? Mine 's not big enough to hold any." Bizarre wiped away a tear with her thumb, one eye opened, the other still wet.

"Shut up Bizarre. Having anything there isn't all it's cracked up to be." Buttercup tried to man up, not willing to let anything get past her tear ducts.

"I wish people would give me a chance to prove I'm not as innocent as I look." Bubbles stated, shrugging her shoulders and laying back down on her pillow, direction towards her sisters.

"Why wouldn't you want to be innocent?" Blossom asked.

"Because people doubt you, or don't think you as strong, or smart, or anything. Suddenly you're labeled against your will. Just innocent, bubbly Bubbles."

"No one thinks I can be normal for a day." Bizarre added.

Everyone seemed to be thinking,"You can't be." Buttercup said.

"I know, but I thought in the moment of angst you would say I could be..."

"You could be. There ya' go."

Bizarre weakly smiled,"Smartypants."

"I'm sorry."Buttercup was surprisingly the first one to commence in the apologies.

Bubbles followed," Me too. I promise never to bug you about your hair Blossom, or your weirdness Bizarre, or your terrible attitude Buttercup..."

Bizarre nodded," Yeah Blossom, you have beautiful thunder thighs, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Blossom smacked Bizarre again, but then smiled,"You're so weird Bizarre."

"Making a livin' on it, and apparently a death on it too." Bizarre rubbed her cheek, might as well ask,"Should I pass it on to Buttercup?"

"Only if it'll make you happy."

Smack.

Back smack.

"And so we are back where we started." Buttercup narrated.

The girls laughed, as Bizarre also slightly teared up at the stinging, cheek swollen and hand imprinted.

It was a navy blue darkness, the panorama window view washing a blanket over the hotel furniture, and the four lumps under the covers. Everyone too tired to strip, slumbering away fully dressed and uncleaned make-up. Snoring away in dreamland though having a battle to the death over covers and space.

Buttercup was snug as a bug in a rug because either way it went, she was under, and so was Bizarre. Blossom however, was tugging the blanket back, satisfied when it's lukewarm heat radiated on her toes, then Bubbles would shiver, and grope around until she grabbed the stolen cover, dragging it back. It was a never ending tug of war. Then Bubbles was trying to recover the blanket, when she accidentally grabbed Buttercup's shirt, strength unshielded from control, she easily pulled Buttercup body over hers, who continued snoring even while being used as Bubbles's cover for her feet and legs. Blossom happily asserted herself comfortably under the heat. Until Bubbles found her new covers to be unsatisfactory and threw Buttercup off, who still slept soundlessly. Bubbles then looked around again, edging towards Bizarre, then deciding she was he knew comfort accessory, threw her where Buttercup's occupancy was. Bubbles frowned in her sleep, then threw Bizarre somewhere on the bottom edge of the bed, then kicked her off pouting.

Then she found gold.

Right after she shoved Blossom off the bed of course.

Everyone still slept away, as Bubbles only all too blissfully wrapped herself like a burrito and caught some z's.

Buttercup woke up around five in the morning, the world upside down, with her legs trailing up the wall, laying on the floor.

"What the..." She sniffed,"What smells like feet?"

Bizarre had a similar experience, only with her facing the city, face suctioned on the panorama glass window, with drool going from her mouth to the floor. She was laying belly flop with her behind in the air as if she'd been kicked.

Blossom woke up sideways, with half herself on the bed and the other half laying on the floor,"What in this world...?"

All three girls sat up, looking at each other. Brown met pink, then pink met green, then green met brown, they all looked at the middle of the bed, a burrito with blonde pigtails. So, with sleep still crusting their eyes, Buttercup wrapped her arms around the burrito, and brought it with her to stand in front of the bedroom doorway, then unwrapped Bubbles in one snap of the blanket. The blonde rolled out and continued rolling, where, who knows, because the rest of the girls crawled back in bed and became a three way chimichanga.

Ah, competition.

Bonding moments ;) Aren't the beautiful? XD

I thought about mushing BoomerxBlossom romance into the party scene, but my fingers where typing something else before I knew it! Guess it wasn't meant to be for the chapter.

So...how do y'all like this? You know...how I incorporated the OC, and my...so called 'romance scene', it's scratching the surface, I swear! But...I know excuses excuses! Execute me now! Send me in a box labeled 'Timbuktu'! Feed me...if you guys are really angry,

Veggie-ta-bellies!

Ooooh, dramatic faint as spotlight is on me, then I, with melodramatic hands on my heart and head, say how the world is cruel, how I'll never be able to try my last cheesecake, the rich people I never got to scam, and then audience yawns, as the spotlight turns off and people start leaving.

Wait! Where y'all goin' I got cha' romance comin'! Don't leave!

D': Coooooommeeeee baaaaaaack!


	12. Chapter 12:The Last of our Single Lives

You know, every time I think I should just give this story up, I look at all the reviews that urge me with mad passion running like wild horses through their veins, their pitiful tearful faces with hands clawing at my dresses, write, they say, write for me! For the world! And they wither like water depraved roots, while kissing my artistic feet in a dashing attempt at a new chapter-okay now I'm just over doing it.

Oh, the stars have gotten smacked out of my eyes, but seriously guys, I do look back and see the update and compliments and it's my fuel, so...keep bossing me XD

I...L-l-l-l-l-MIGHT be OKAY with you guys, aw, c'mere, let me give ya'll awkward noogies that'll ruin your hair and make you wanna back hand me like a karate master!

Noogie noogie, noogie-I am just in a good mood right now! :V

So, I deprived y'all again and probably lead y'all on with the With You, romantic sounding title, so...I felt guilty for the stupidity, y'all went in with hearts putter patting, ready for some hot, steamy, sweaty se- I mean, cute fluffy romance...so...I over did it and made it where the TRUE relationships between the PPG's and RRB's, and Bizarre and ? Grow. So the rest of this story will be filled with some kind of romance, somewhere, as soon as I'm done with this one chapter.

On to the cheese! And I don't own any of the cereal brands mentioned.

Chapter 12: Gnats of the Different Kind

"Huzzah!"

Bubbles yanked the cover off, and placed hands on her hips. Until her sisters didn't get up.

"Okay, girls, replay time. Huzzah!" Bubbles once again ceremonies, throwing her hands momentarily in the air.

Nothing.

"Get off the bed and get a job you lazy bums!"

Suddenly Buttercup stirred and sat up, rubbing sand from the Sandman out from her eyes,"We're have I heard that before...?"She mumbled to no one in particular.

In a flashback, Buttercup was passed out on the couch, and Blossom was trying to move her corpse out of the way,"Get off the couch and give me the remote you lazy bum!"

Then it flashed to another one, when she had once again passed out on the kitchen table, after a night sneaking out to party with Ace, Bizarre comes in and tries to shove her off,"Get off the kitchen table and give back my crushed bacon you bum!"

Then she was leaning over the Professor's lab cabinets, getting wasted and trying to find Bizarre for something she forgot, and got sick and passed out once again. The Professor comes in and throws his arms in the air, then tried to rescue the shattered beakers,"Get off my beloved beakers and give me back my experiments you lazy bum!" (It was a bad day for him).

Back to reality Buttercup only shrugged,"Must have heard it on the TV." Then she groaned agonizingly, a hammer suddenly striking her head theoretically, oh she should have thought through the next day on the whole 'get wasted 'cause you drinkin' with an enemy' thing.

Odd curls stuck out like Medusa's snakes, as if snapping and slithering in on themselves, Buttercup knew it was going to be one hell of a battle to comb them out, so she didn't bother even thinking about it. Next to wake up was Blossom who only yawned and the cover slid off as she sat up.

"God, I thought I looked terrible, you could pull off being Fuzzy Lumpkins's sister with that hair." Buttercup snorted, eyelids almost cracking when she blinked at the dried morning, and Blossom only smacked her lips. Which sounded like thunder cracking to Buttercup.

"I feel as if I've been run over a train, hit by a baseball bat an infinite amount of times, and then had to listen to Mojo Jojo's rants for a whole minute."

"Look it, too."

Blossom's blushing eyes narrowed, and Buttercup nonchalantly rolled it off her shoulders. "It's morning."

"Good excuse."

Bubbles, who had been watching uninterruptedly, or waiting for a fight hopefully not break out, spoke,"Well, girls, I woke up under the kitchen table. So I figured that meant I was hungry! Come on, get up and Adam, were going to the Fiorentina restaurant, in this hotel, to eat some breakfast! Get up, come on!"

"How are you even human?" Buttercup said, hissing afterward and falling back into bed, Bizarre snoring soundly, bounced up perfectly when Buttercup slammed down them fell back into place. Blossom nodded in full agreement, then layed back down, more softly. Bubbles looked down pitifully, then went into the kitchen, past the stone cement hall and herb bathroom, and waited a minute.

"Change of plans guys! I made breakfast, with bacon! Com-"

"Bring it!" Bizarre was instantly sitting in the diner table chair, vibrating up and down in hyper awakening, with a fork in hand and a knife in other. The chair was hardly keeping up with her, scraping with each pulse.

But when she saw no water being held, she stabbed the fork and knife into the table and started to trudge back to bed, turning to hiss to Bubbles with cursing eyes with bags underneath them, "Traitor~"

"Bizarre."

"Curse~Curse~Curse~" Bizarre waved her hands up and down, as if bestowing the ancient treachery, but Bubbles only looked impatient.

"Bacon will be at the restaurant we're going to."

Magic screen blackness, then the four girls are sitting at a Italian themed cafe', with wooden square tables and refined mahogany chairs. Bubbles looking self-satisfactory, while Blossom was sleeping on the table, and Buttercup was looking around trying to blink away the bleariness of waking with a half-hangover.

Bizarre only eyed Bubbles, as if it would crack through her and she'd fess up the unearthly delicious fried crispy thicken. Hardly anyone was present, and were only sipping coffee or eating bagels. The early morning served to shade everything in a light blue, a sunny Tokyo day, as the sun itself revolved around the Earth to journey back. The walls were burnt sienna with a section of yellow stripes with crafted framed pictures down each strip, tall frosted windows lined the edges, and regular windows where between, the girls where near the middle, enjoying the bathe of early light. Or at least Bubble's was, Buttercup was gripping the table, the growing hangover finally making the world slightly spin on its top.

The waiter took one look at them.

One looked as though she was stoned or high on some sort of drug, fingers crushing where they gripped.

One looked like a horrible transfusion of a hairy carrot.

One like a ravenous animal, ready to bite the head of anyone who came near.

And the other...looked normal with a smile and slightly tousled hair.

He grabbed a napkin, took the pen out of his shirt pocket, and wrote down;

Will

I give my belongings to my special cat, Mr. Pinkie Winkles, who I forgot to feed.

Any money I have left is to be buried with me,

and tell my girlfriend that I always knew her mole wasn't real.

Mother: I love you. Even if you did forget to feed me, and mistook me for Mr. Pinkie Winkles.

Dad: I'll never get to play that game of Find the Hidden Lollipop with you, like you said we would when I was of legal age.

Dear creepy guy that watches me in my window at night: Yeah, I saw you. That's right.

And any last wishes?

Save the Whales.

The waiter sniffed, clicked his pen and stuck the napkin on a clipboard next to the check-in podium.

"Goodbye cruel world!"."

(A/N:Weird? I know, I've stayed up five nights in a row with maybe around ten hours total of sleep? I love to write and draw, I can't help it. Sigh, okay, weirdness stops here V.V')

"And that was, my sisters, what would have happened if Bubbles had woke us up this morning." Blossom narrated, sipping out of her mug of chocolate milk, earning a chocolate mustache. The mug had a picture of Einstein on it, and Blossom's fingers laced over the handle and held in both hands.

Bubbles sipped from her bunny and kitty covered mug filled with strawberry juice, and even sighed happily,"Wow Blossom, you had a future vision of that? Well, I agree on one thing and one thing only. Bizarre IS bacon crazy.

"What makes you say that?" Bizarre asked, as the rest of the girl think of how Bizarre has about five posters of the same picture: A forlorn pig looking at a strip of bacon saying "Mama...?". So Bizarre only angrily drank out of her mug with pictures of a pumpkin in a pirate costume, and regular low fat milk in it. Buttercup's own mug had adorns of soccer balls, footballs, volleyballs, and tennis balls, and brimmed over with the only actual cup of coffee.

"For the love of- quit speaking so loud." She grimaced, picking her ear with a finger.

Bubbles was wrapped in a light blue, fluffy as cotton candy robe that only unveiled her feet, and sat with her knees pulled to her chest on the lobby couch. Buttercup was leaning on the side, the hand not gripping a mug wrapped under her chest in a uncompleted arm cross. She was walking in boxer shorts and a spaghetti strapped lime green shirt with yellow tie-dye stains on the side. Bizarre was laying on the back spine of the couch, leaning up when she sipped, comfortably in a torn and uneven shaggy black coat with red collars on the sleeves and neck line, if there was one because it hung loose around her shoulder, and unbuttoned jean shorts. Blossom was sitting normally, on the couch opposite of her sisters with a cotton gown her respective color.

"Your visions are getting weirder and weirder." Bubbles whispered, taking another sip, and getting a strawberry colored mustache.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know what triggered it this time. Also, A pointless one at that." Blossom tilted her head, as if contemplating that possible scenarios. Her carrot colored hair spilling off her shoulder and to the couch.

Buttercup's upper lip gained a dark stain of a coffee mustache when she took another drink,"Well, either way, I'm hungover, it's morning-or the translation of hell on earth, and I'm still mentally asleep. So, if you need me, you'll be dead within a inch of reaching the bedroom. Hope you like your lives." Buttercup rubbed her temple, sitting her mug on the glass center table as gently as she could, and moaning all the way back to the bedroom, quietly, she started to creak the door,"Since if I slam this, I'll become the Hulk because of immense anger, I'll just say it and you pretend with me. Slam." She whispered and clicked the door.

"Well don't go Godzilla on us!" Bizarre yelled, taking a sip and coming out with a milk tainted beard.

Blossom shook her head,"What a tantrum."

"She didn't have to be so mean." Bubbles eyes started to do the water works, when a eerie creak was hurt.

"Don't hurt yourselves over doing it." Buttercup's gravely voiced pebbled into the room, the girls giggled as Buttercup gently closed the door again.

"So, girls, what do we do now?" Blossom asked, trying to keep her voice low for Buttercup's parading jackhammers through her skull.

"Well, we could always call the Professor, or look up hangover remedies, or even just play a game! We haven't played games since we were little, girls." Bubbles suggested, looking hopefully at face to face only to have it dashed.

"We're too old Bubbles." Blossom didn't scold, but she could almost be disapproving.

"And what about the pillow fight we had this morning?"

"That was...Bizarre started it!" Blossom pointed childishly, eyes wide.

"Me?! You kept moving the entire night, and fluffing your pillow, then you'd twist and turn so I decided it was time for action!"

"So you thwacked me with your pillow?"

"Well, you thought it was Buttercup, and well...Then Bubbles came in from under the kitchen table, so...I guess it kind of was my fault."

"So the truth flows forth."

"At least you know, twenty five percent of the way."

"Seventy percent."

"Ten percent."

"That's even less!"

"Fine, forty/sixty."

"Fifty one/forty nine."

"Deal!"

"Incompetent."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Spell stupid."

"S-t-o-o-p-e-d. Ha!"

"Mhm. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcom-Hey what?"

"Spell what."

"W-u-t. Ha twice!"

"Mhm. Anymore questions?"

"...No."

"Thanks for making conviction easier for me."

Bizarre looked at Bubbles for back-up, but Bubbles only giggled," Who called Blossom the 'f' word?"

"I haven't said that in five years!" Bizarre protested.  
"The other 'f' word, silly."

"I haven't said that one in even longer!"

"Fat, dang it, fat!"

Blossom's mug was suddenly dug knee deep into Bizarre's cheek, who was power dived off the couch by said power of force from thrown mug.

"What's with the nuclear bombs going off in there?!" Buttercup suddenly yelled. "Aw! Aw fuck it, I yelled didn't I? Aw hell, fuck, fuck, mother fucking son of a bitch, suck my-"

Blossom had covered the iniquity from Bubbles's ears, and Bubbles looked around with innocent carelessness, only hearing muffled yelling coming from Buttercup's room.

"Food words, Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Why are you fucking yelling?!" Buttercup screeched back.

"Food words!" Blossom commanded.

"Kiss my apple, you mother french fried, crunch! I have a fried chickening headache, you bagel! Aw ham, alcohol is a cheerio hole, not to mention killing my french toasted brain, god dark chocolate! Finger sandwiched my life, I say, god, waffle my nutter butter-"

Bubbles unplugged Blossom's fingers,"Is Buttercup saying bad words or ordering a meal for twenty?"

"-Toaster strudel! Graham, granola, green bean – bartender! Raisin-"

Bubbles looked at Blossom, who shrugged,"I have no idea what she's even saying now."

"Sausage the Fruit Loops cereal-!"

Bubbles scoffed,"She must have gone loco in the chocolate coco, Lucky Charms forever!"

Blossom looked disgusted,"You both make my powered doughnut sad, long live Golden Grahams!"

"You three must have M&M's confused with Skittles, go Honey Nut Cheerios..." Bizarre weakly cheered, still lying on the ground.

(A/N: Stomach growls, hehe blush. Sigh, no matter what I seem to do...I just can't stop trying to write humor...I'm sorry, maybe I should just take the romance theme off there...)

"Guys, we have only spent one night here and a day and one fourth, what in the world are we doing?" Blossom asked disbelievingly, back exactly to where they started, except with Buttercup a aspirin and a cup of water in hand, with an ice pack on her forehead being held by Bubbles.

"We go to a bar on our first night, just because Bizarre decided it'd be the perfect initiation to independent adulthood... Bubbles you are blushing randomly, and Buttercup you have been acting really off, like you both are hiding secrets. I got mentally scared for the second time in my life yesterday, if you ask how, you will wake up in a dark place. Girls...this isn't a vacation! We haven't even been around our new home or looked at real Tokyo attractions! We have Townsville supporting us the mile long ride, and we're wasting them on beers, fancy rooms (thought, we are not, I repeat, not giving that one up)!"

"We haven't ate anything,but snacks...and beer." Buttercup mumbled, face going on and off of jade, holding down what little contents that were left.

"Girls, I'm not an airhead, I promise. But I don't think this is exactly how most people do this." Bubbles accidently let the ice pack slip and Buttercup shivered at the cold texture on her nose, Bubbles quickly pulled it back up.

"Yeah, aren't we suppose to wear Hawaiian shirts and take pictures of everything? Like even a leaf in the wind just because it's a 'foreign leaf', have sunburns and shades, and a home Minnie van?"

"What cartoons have you been watching?" Blossom asked.

Bizarre just shrugged, then Bubbles coughed.

"Girls...I want to admit something. You know, while maybe I can get it out." Bubbles's knees started rubbing together shyly, and her cheeks colored the color of Blossom's old bow. Everyone gave her undivided attention, and she blushed harder.

"Well. You three remember last night...My...dress was ripped...And I keep blushing."

Everyone leaned in, except Buttercup, who plugged her ear with a finger and griped about emotional girly sisters.

"Well...I was dancing, and I might have taken a few drinks or two..."

"Oh god, someone spiked your drink and tried to molest you!" Blossom outraged, standing up immediately.

"Don't jump to conclusion! No, it wasn't like that! I sort of... ripped it off myself."

"Oh...Hah. Sorry, I guess I should not have assumed that I knew..." Blossom perched back on the cushion of the couch and winded her hair through her fingers.

"Well...Then..."

Bubbles then turned scarlet, eyes widening, then squealed, ice pack in hand flying towards her along with her other hand in unrepressed glee. Buttercup felt a vein throb in her forehead and snatched back the freezing thing, sinking herself into the cushion and turning away, complaining. Bubbles didn't deter though and looked at the floor reminiscently.

"Then..." Blossom urged, unsure why Bubbles would react so strangely.

"I had never danced like that Blossom! It was like the story of Romeo and Juliet blossoming before my eyes!" Blossom could almost see the fire behind the pool, wanting to escape, Blossom only gaped.

"Well? What is it?"

"Spit it out woman!" Bizarre was crawled next to Bubbles on the couch, looking fixated and in awe.

"I found Romeo! I was like some bad ass Juliet, it was...it was...!"

"Uh...Bubbles...? Would you please clarify? I'm not getting any of this." Blossom's statement was shown by her raised eyebrow and lowered eyelid of the other.

Bubbles sighed,"Okay. I was dancing, and some guy kept...grabbing me,"

Bizarre and Blossom seemed to be looking in a far away land, murderous intent, and thinking of how someone could taint their poor innocent Bubbles.

"Then! It was like the part where the Prince saves the Princess,"

Bizarre laughed, but was cut short by Bubbles's glower, looking more frightening than Bizarre remembered. She hid behind her hands and thought,

_If I don't see her, she won't see me._

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose,"You are a walking self-conviction, Bizarre."

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted! I was saying, he grabbed the hand of the guy touching me, you know, and I thought it was him at first. I...called him hot like a hot dog..."

Bizarre busted out laughing behind her hands, and Bubbles only glared straight ahead of her.

"Let me, finish my fairy tail!" Bubbles yelled, and Buttercup growled maddeningly,"Oh shut it Grouchy Pants, no one asked you! Just let me finish my story!"

Buttercup stopped, Bizarre stopped, and Blossom was looking around at Bubbles's outburst.

"Anyway! He didn't think I was stupid, or at least didn't say it out loud, and he took my hand, and asked me to dance, then, it was like everything just came to me, like I was following something I knew forever..." Bubbles hugged herself and started to sway,"He held me, and I wasn't even aware of anyone around me, then he has those muscular hands, and he was so much taller, like overpowe-girls?"

Blossom was reading a book, Bizarre had halfway walked into the kitchen, and Buttercup was slouching floating away to the bedroom.

"I am not finished! You will listen to the end of my story!" She grabbed each one of them by the hem of shirts and forced them to be seated.

"Now... you will all listen…. to my love story... of me and Romeo!"

Three sets of wide, baffled eyes.

"Wow Bubbles. You haven't snapped like that since that time you wanted a higher level on the battle simulation back at home..." Buttercup said, still massaging her temples. Bizarre looked uncomfortable, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Because you are my sisters, and I want you to be there for anything and anything. Even my uncomfortable mushy gushy, cuddly wuddly stories that are awkward for everyone."

Buttercup was looking down, but she was smiling faintly. Blossom saw and felt sisterly bond swell, Bizarre, though feeling left in the dark, grinned anyway, unsure if it was the right thing to do at the moment.

"Now, the ending is quite funny actually. I tripped, and we fell, and...then I saw everyone staring, then Blossom asked me to go to that party. I had to tell him goodbye, and you know what he said?"

"Probably the most cheesy line ever, that would only work on you." Buttercup finished, still half smiling at her blonde sister.

"Well...Now I'm not going to tell you!" She stuck out her tongue, and crossed her arms. Oh, but she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Buttercup pulled out the aspirin bottle, and popped in two more, then sighed heavily.

"Alright, since we're giving out confessions. I have one, but girls, please. For the love of all thing hungover and pounding, do. Not. Freak. Out. Please."

Blossom put a comforting hand over her shoulder, and Bizarre slightly petted her hair, until Buttercup smacked her away.

Crack.

"You know I don't like that."

Bizarre laughed, and brought her knees up to her chin,"Sorry. Forgot. My bad."

Buttercup breathed out her nostrils, then roughly grabbed one of Bizarre's tan arms wrapped around her leg, and placed Bizarre's hand on the shoulder without Blossom's hand. "That'll do, okay."

Bizarre didn't react for a minute, then nodded obtusely, but didn't remove the hand. Buttercup let the aspirin bottle fall into her lap a few white pills popping out.

"Swear to me, no loud noises."

Blossom waved a hand in a 'oh come on' fashion,"We won't Buttercup. We'll keep it to ourselves if we have something to say."

Another hand landed on Blossom's, and a golden watt smile,"I'll tell you what he said later."

"Well, unlike Bubbles, my life is not a romance novel, so I'll cut to the chase."

A pause, then Buttercup seemed to be articulating something, popped in three more aspirin pills, and meditated for a second.

"Alright. At the bar, while I was drinking, I kissed a RowdyRuff."

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

Full blown unadulterated, hiccup inducing, ribs bouncing, stomach flanking, eyes watering, mouth gaping, laughter. Except from Bizarre, who looked at the downed girls and back at Buttercup.

"Who is this PoutyTuff?' Bizarre asked blankly, unsure if the hyperventilating was meaning she should help out in some way or not.

"The RowdyRuffs idiot."

"Who are they?"

"Our male counterparts, they were once our enemies." Buttercup wondered why she had said 'once'.

"Oh...Are they-"

"This has nothing to do with you. These dimwits can't seem to understand I'm damn serious."

"Food." Suddenly Blossom says seriously in a pause of laughter, then continues.

"What food?! I haven't ate a thing! Ugh! Ow...Ow..." Buttercup gripped her head, surrounding it with her hands after her shout out.

"Maybe I have a counterpart, since you three do." Bizarre insisted.

Buttercup glared," Mojo Jojo made them, why would he make another just for it to fail?"

"What about-"

"Shut up! You weren't even born then, there's a lot more that you don't know. Quite acting like you do!"

Bizarre deflated,"Hey, Buttercup, you know how your name was Buttercup, just 'cause it started with a 'b'."

"What the fu-"

Blossom glared in a frozen time laugh, and Buttercup screamed," Fudge," Blossom went back to rolling and laughing.

Bizarre started to fly off in the direction or the hotel room door,"I think the Professor couldn't name you to your personality, because your name would have been Bitch!"

"Then your would have been Bastard! You don't even have a freakin' father. At least the Professor made us!" Buttercup shouted at the retreating figure, then groaned, popping in an unknown number of aspirin directly into her mouth. (A/N: I know it looks like the whole OC gets this way...stuff, but it was the only way I could figure out a way to get the girls back with their guys, bare with me.)

Silence.

"Buttercup, that was taking a joke too extensively..." Blossom muttered, picking and dusting herself off, looking at the now unhinged door swing back and forth.

She had no idea where the he-ham, anything was, okay screw it. She had no idea where the Hell anything was, what the fuck she was doing, and dammit if she went back. So she went to the only other place she knew where to go, to the bar. That most likely wasn't open, but she was going to go in anyway. Wind stung around every seam, blowing her stark hair into binding knots, she knew it was risky doing this in the very broad daylight, it was suicide, but she just felt like flying. So she swung around a few times and felt the crisp air caress her fingers and through her clothing.

Wait, she forgot to button her pants, so sucked in her stomach really hard and her cheeks puffed out. She pulled and tugged and even stuck her tongue out in the thought symbol, then when she heard a click she sighed and let her stomach fall loose. Wait, a stomach!

She screeched to a halt (er!), she actually had a stomach, a lovely pudgy little stomach.

She stretched out expressively, hands in the air and face as bright as the sunshine, until she heard a resounding snap! And saw a button sky rocket off, only to catch fire on the resisting force of the atmosphere on a crash landing, only for it to pivot into an closed supermarket. Which exploded and care alarms went off, people starting waking up and shouting. Toasted vegetables (Win!), and burnt snacks (Lose!), and other things weren't flung feet away in a grocery massacre. Bizarre blushed, and hurried off to her destination.

Was she angry? How could she me mad at someone speaking the truth. So she just shrugged it off, she needed to release steam, and Buttercup needed to resolve, something Bizarre didn't know, with her sisters, who did know. Finally, in the flashlight of the breaking midday, it didn't look so intimidating, and in the day it wasn't a dance club, it was just a regular twenty four hour bar. When she walked in, she was able to have elbow room, although stains of unknown fluids stained the floor, and litter and left object in corners. It looked spacier this way. Too bad no one else, but some blue haired guy in the foreground was here. Bizarre made her way to the bar counter, sat down on a stool, and proceeded to maturely, and with dignity, spun like a little girl a a carnival with candy corn and a pet stuffed panda by her side.

"Okay, either you have to stop doing that or I'm going to get sick watching you." Said someone in the storage room beside the connection between the dance floor and working space. Screech stop. Bizarre wasn't embarrassed, but she quietly looked at the bar counter.

The person with blue hair in a navy suit was spinning behind her, after trying to stand up and leave, and trying to stop the twisting of his mind, then hunched over and ran to the signs that said 'bathrooms'. Went into the woman room, then ran and the one labeled men. Bizarre nodded understandingly, common mistake, common mistake...Too common,Bizarre had to figure out the difference between those things.

She glared at the bathroom signs, she will decode them one day!

"So...sob story?" The bartender was back, and wiping a margarita glass.

Bizarre jumped from her menacing vows of evil, and blinked,"What?"

"Sob story, it's almost become a tradition to ask. What's brings you here to my sanitary, cleanly, humane, non-toxic, humble abode?"

"Feet?"

"Oh, you're one of those. Enjoy the scenery of me walking away." He started to walk the talk, when she grabbed his sleeve.

"I got into a fight."

"Hm." He started to scrub a red stain on the near inside of the margarita glass.

"With family."

"Oh." He slowed his movements, but kept looking, as if it was a Chrystal ball and would tell all.

"With my sister."

"Keep up one one-liners and I might just start charging a nickel per each."

"Because they were part of a family, but then I came along unexpectedly, and I have no idea who they were in their lives before, and I really want to understand them, but sometimes I hate how I just can't seem to get hold of what they're saying, and that girl's temper, ugh, I dealt with King Kong with a better attitude, as least he got off his lazy butt to hold the girl hostage, all I can do is laugh it off because I don't want to feel like the part of a cookie without any sprinkles on it that you don't want to eat, then you break it off and throw it away."

"...Pay up."

"What?"

"Ah, two one-liners. I warned you. Ten cents in cash please."

Bizarre's grip slipped off his sleeve, and she looked lost."Um, okay." She started to dig inside of her pockets, hoping some magical force out there will hear her plea and bring her a twenty. Yeah, no miracles today. So she grabbed a napkin and stole a pen from his shirt pocket.

"Stealing? After I listened to you. I'm heartbroken." But he did nothing as she scribbled. Then she put the pen back.

"I'll have to charge for renting." Oh, the irony.

Bizarre showed him her napkin, and he actually laughed, because on the napkin, was a terribly legible,

I.O.U.

"Only if you pay for the napkin you stole from me to write it on." Bizarre smacked her head on the table.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm talking to a child..." He rolled his eyes."Well, at least you gave me something to remember. Someone I know is going to have to remember her little lie when I ask. Hope she wrote it down somewhere, or she's in for it." He spoke fondly, like someone would talk about a pet being left at home to go to the Deli, or when someone is wistfully talking at work about the chocolate icing vanilla cake in the fridge at their home.

Bizarre sighed, shoulders sagging, and he looked at her, as if remembering she was there.

"License?" He asked.

She looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not ready to go in for supplying a minor." Bizarre was eighteen years old. That wasn't a minor in her eyes, it was two numbers, it was a major.

She busted out crying on the table and he put a hand on the table, other hand on his narrow hip,"I can't say drown all your problems in 'this', but I'll get you a orange juice packet, how about that?"

Bizarre only started hitting her head on the table.

"Tried that, didn't work." He started back to the storage room, disappearing behind the shadow of steel shelves and boxes.

Before anyone could have guessed, Blossom comes running in like a hysterical mother through the doors like the Queen herself.

"Bizarre! I told you girls she'd be here."

"I was hoping she'd be strange enough to at least not go to the only place we'd know. You have failed to-"

Bubbles nudged Buttercup's side, with more force than necessary.

"If I get an x-ray and my organs are in the shape of your elbow, I'm claiming assault." Bubbles only shoved her forward by the elbow to the ruffled feathered hen Blossom, and the weeping Bizarre.

"I'm going, I am going."

Blossom sighed happily, and hugged Bizarre tightly,"Bizarre, if I had known you were sneaky enough to have hid somewhere else, I would have been panicked. I really would have."

Bubbles finally succeeded in getting Buttercup near the duo, and she grimaced, until Blossom pointed to Bubbles, who showed the threatening make-up compact. Buttercup's frown lines deepened, as she looked Bizarre in the brown eyes.

"I'm so-"

"Feeling!"

"Cork it! Bizarre, I'm sorry. You belong in this family just as much as everyone in it already does. Whether or not- just forgive me dammit, it feels like I'm puking rainbows and unicorns. If you don't you are not holy."

Bizarre just looked like a deer in headlights,"Why would I be angry?"

"What? I was forced to write a sissy frou-frou apology letter and you're not even mad?" NUDGE. "Oof, I'm surrounded by madness. Well then...Thanks, Bizarre."

She could feel her frown delve into her chin length as Bizarre smothered her in a hug, then the others joined.

"You're just as big a part as anyone."Blossom muffled.

"Of course, who else would we have to distract us from everyday boredom?" Bubbles teared up.

Buttercup just bared through, trying to find some exit of the group reconciliation, when the color of blood came walking out from the storage door.

"I found it, after journeying through Narnia, the cartoon world, and about a million boxes. You should be thankf-"

"Brick?"

"Butters?"

"RowdyRuff Brick!"

"Carrot Top?"

"Brick."

"Oh, hey Bubs."

"Bartender Greedy Guy?"

"Childish Minor."

"This is a RowdyRuff? Arch nemesis? God, every villain else must have been lame."

"Not now Bizarre! Stay behind me until we can subdue him."

"Uh...No?"

Bizarre snuck away, as Buttercup took a defensive stance and so did Bubbles, but Buttercup was distracted, she couldn't think straight.

Blossom started to say some sort of justice superhero speech, when Bizarre walked out of the storage room and hit Brick over the head with a frying pan.

"There, oh wait,"

Brick started to get up when Bizarre repeated the move.

He picked up a hand.

Pow.

He twitched.

Pow.

He half way twitched.

Pow. Pow. Pow.

….

Pow.

"What was that one for?"

"Because I didn't like the way he was looking at me."

"He's knocked out!"

"I know...it was creepy."

"Did our little sister just defeat the second strongest villain of our younger years, which we couldn't defeat over half the time even in our strongest state, in a time frame of five seconds, with a skillet?"

"Frying pan." Bubbles.

"Frying pan..."Buttercup.

"No more dept!" Bizarre.

I said there would be frying pan weaponry in the beginning! No one believed me! XD And...between y'all and me...I couldn't find another way to end it hahahaha. So, this is the last of our bachelorette parties, people are gonna be hooking up left and right, lol.

Kidding, but it is the last chapter without any romance AT ALL.

So...how is the last one?

And, yes, I know it was mostly goofy and satire-feel-ish, but it'll get back into the normal jive once I get some sleep, alot of sleep...so...much sleep.


End file.
